Hero
by thestorysofar05
Summary: Edward is a doctor who is kidnapped walking home from work. He finds Bella beaten and ill in the house he is being held prisoner. ***Caution: Very sensitive material. For mature audiences only.***
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

I was walking home from the hospital. I hated being the youngest doctor there, barely 25; I did not get the respect I deserved. I so needed a vacation. I had graduated high school early and college early and med school early. All I did with my life was school and work. I was in such a deep thought that I hadn't noticed the van circling the park over and over again. And I also didn't notice when the van stopped and two men got out until it was too late. They placed a bag over my head and grabbed me. Saying, "Don't try to fight or we will kill you." I was thrown into a van before I even knew what hit me. My instincts told me to struggle which was a mistake because the next thing I knew I was waking up with the bag still over my head and my hands tied in front of me. I must have blacked out at some point.

"Get up!" The one man shouted. I still had the bag over my head and wasn't able to see. "Get up! Now!" he screamed again. Then he was in front me, leaning close into my face. So close that I could feel the heat from his breath. "Now you are going to make her better. You will write down on this piece of paper what supplies you need, there are some things in there already" he ordered as he placed what felt like a notepad in my hand. "If she dies, you die. If she lives, you live." Then I was pushed out of the van falling onto my face, unable to catch myself. "Get up!" a man screamed. I felt someone grab my elbow and yanked me up to the standing position. I heard a door open before the man said "I am going to untie your hands, if you try to do anything funny, I will kill you. Do as you're told and everything will be fine. Remember though, she dies, you die." "Yes sir" I answered back. I felt the ties being removed from my wrists and the door shutting behind me. I didn't move, I just stood there, not sure what to do next. I was too afraid to move but was also terrified of just standing there. I slowly removed the bag from my head. It was dark in the room; it was warm and smelled of burning firewood. I put my hands out in front of me and found a light switch. I hesitated and took in a deep breath before I had the courage to turn the light on. When I did, I didn't find what I had expected. It was completely furnished and homey. There was a full kitchen, a living room with a flat screen TV, and two couches. I couldn't see any further than that.

"Hello?" I whispered, too afraid to speak any louder, not trusting my own voice. No answer. I took a few steps and found a staircase. I slowly walked up the staircase, step by step. I was cautious not knowing what was waiting for me. When I got to the top of the steps there were three doorways. Standing where I was I could tell that one of them was a bathroom and the other one was a bedroom. The third door was slightly shut, just enough so I couldn't see inside. I heard a noise but it wasn't quite a moan, a whimper maybe? I wasn't sure but I did know it was coming from the half closed door. "Hello?" I said, just loud enough I startled myself in the quiet house. I heard nothing in return. I walked to the door and knocked slightly. No answer. I slowly pushed the door open. I gasped at the sight before me. This room was another bedroom but this one was occupied. Before my eyes, there was a single mattress lying in the middle of the floor with a small desk lamp turned on next to the mattress. On the mattress lay a small girl covered with a thin white sheet. Her eyes were closed, her breathing labored, and her cheeks flushed pink. "Hello?" I said softly, not wanting to startle her. She didn't respond or move. I walked over to her and knelt down beside the mattress. "Miss? Can you hear me? Miss?" No response. I placed my hand on her shoulder and nudged her. "Miss? Are you okay? Can you open your eyes for me?" As I touched her I noticed her skin was flaming hot. She definitely had a fever. Then it clicked, this is the girl they want me to save, whoever she may be. As I was thinking this over the girl opened her eyes and cried a small scream. She pushed herself away from me best she could with the strength that she had left. "Shh, shh. It's okay. I'm here to help you…its okay, I promise. I am not going to hurt you." She looked at me with frightened brown eyes. I repeated myself, "I promise, I am not here to hurt you. I am here to help you," (I think, I thought to myself). "I am a doctor, I was sent here to help you." She looked at me like she didn't believe me. I reached for my wallet, having every intention of showing her my hospital ID but it was gone. Along with my cell phone and my pager.

As I was cursing out those men in my head, the girl started to try and stand up. "Please don't try to stand up…" I told her, knowing how weak she looked. But before I finished my sentence, the girl's eyes rolled back inside to her head and collapsed. I caught her before her head hit the ground. I stood there, with an unconscious girl in my hands, and started to cry. I didn't understand the exact reason I was here but I had to help her. As the first tear fell from my eye, I looked down at the girl, who was wrapped inside the sheet, still unconscious. Only this time when I looked at her, I realized how beautiful she was. Her facial features strong but delicate. Her lips full but soft. Her hair dark but long. She had to be in her late teens early twenty's. She was very tiny; she was extremely underweight as she felt like a feather in my arms. I carefully laid her back onto the bed, careful not to jostle her too much. I placed my fingertips on her wrist checking for a pulse. It was there, weak but it was there. I checked her breathing which was slightly elevated, which was expected with her high fever.

"What am I suppose to do now?" I said loudly too myself. I looked around the room for the first time. Against the back wall there were two very large doors. I walked towards them and found a letter taped to the left door addressed to Dr. Edward Cullen. I ripped the envelope from the door and opened it.

It read:

Dear Dr. Cullen,

You have been chosen to take care of this girl. You will not leave until she is healthy and at an optimum weight. The notepad you have been given is for you to write down the other supplies you need. You will put it in an envelope (which are provided to you behind this door) and slide it under the front door each night. Each morning you will have your supplies that you will have requested the night before. Only then are you aloud to open the front door and retrieve your supplies. Do not attempt to open any door or window at any other time or consequences will happen. You have been warned. The fridge is stocked as well as the pantry. You will receive food once a week, so use sparingly. The other bedroom has a bed for you to use and there are toiletries in the bathroom. The television is only to be used for movies. It does not have cable. There are plenty of movies in the closet downstairs for your pleasure. You are also free to do as you will inside the house. The girl is your top priority. You will return safely to your house as long as you abide by these rules. There is no computer or telephone in the house, so don't waste your time looking for them. Behind these doors are medical supplies, you are free to use whatever you need to get the job done. Remember do not open the doors or windows, you are being watched.

'Oh no, what have I gotten into,' I thought to myself. I looked back at the girl, making sure she was still breathing. She was, thankfully. I opened the doors and found a mass supply of medical equipment. There were enough supplies to handle 10 mass casualty accidents. I noticed a heart monitor, an oxygen cylinder, and IV supplies first. I grabbed all of them, knowing I would need them. I walked over to the girl, still unconscious. Only then did I notice the blood soaking through the sheets. I lifted the sheet and realized she had no clothes on. I put the sheet back down and let out an aggravated sigh. I carefully covered her fully with the sheet and tried to pinpoint where the blood was coming from. From the stain on the sheet it looked like she was bleeding from her leg. I pulled the sheet up to reveal her left leg. On her leg was a 15 inch laceration on the outside of her leg starting at her knee and ending at her hip bone. It wasn't deep enough to cause serious problems but it would need stitches. I had also noticed bruising all over her leg. I placed and oxygen mask over the girls face and went back to the closet. I grabbed some gauze and applied a pressure dressing to her leg. I then went and placed her on the heart monitor and checked her vital sounds. I used an educated guess and came to the conclusion that she was probably suffering from septic shock. I didn't want to invade her privacy but I needed to check her for other wounds. I only revealed small areas at a time. Both of her legs were extremely bruised as well as her abdomen. Each one of her ribs was severely protruding from her skin. It made me queasy but only for a moment; I had a job to do. I palpated her abdomen to feel for any abnormalities, which I didn't. Her breasts had scars on them; some which looked like bite marks. I shivered at the thought of someone hurting a girl like this. She was also dirty, covered in filth. As if she had not bathed in weeks. I covered her back up and took a better look at her arms. There were bruises around her wrists, like she had been tied up. On her wrists were also scars. A few lacerations were on her upper arms but nothing serious. I few band aids and antiseptic would take care of that.

I found a stethoscope in the closet and took a listen to heart and lungs as well as her abdomen. Everything sounded fine. After my assessment I started an IV in her arm. After I put it in place and taped it down she started to move around. Her eyes popped open with fear in them. She started to hyperventilate.

"You are okay. I promise, my name is Dr. Cullen, Dr. Edward Cullen. I promise I won't hurt you." I said quickly but soft, trying not to frighten her.

She quickly looked at her arm with the IV and screamed "Please don't! Please don't put me to sleep! I will behave I promise! Please, I'm begging!" as she ripped off the oxygen mask.

I took a few steps back, trying to prove that I wasn't going to hurt her. "I won't put you to sleep. I promise. I started an IV on you so I can give you some fluid and medication to help make you feel better. I promise I am not going to hurt you."

She looked away towards the wall and kept silent but I could see the tears strolling down her face.

"Can you tell me your name? Mine is Edward."

"Bella," she said, so softly that I barely heard her. "You swear you aren't going to hurt me?"

"I promise, cross my heart." I saw a slight smile in her eyes. "Can I come over to you?" Her head nodded slightly

I walked towards her with my hands in front of me and I knelt down beside her. "Bella, you are very sick. You see that screen right there?" She looked up at it. "That is telling me your heart rate is fast but weak and that your blood pressure and oxygen levels are low." She just shrugged.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get sick." She said.

"It's not your fault. I was told that you needed a doctor and I am here to help you." I didn't want to tell her the truth, that I had been kidnapped and forced to help her.

She looked at me for a second, like she didn't believe what I was saying and then said "You are too young to be a doctor."

I chuckled quietly, "I know I look young and I am but I graduated high school and college early."

"Oh." Her eyes started to droop.

"Please don't fall asleep quite yet. You have a cut on your leg that needs stitches, I wrapped it up in a bandage for now but I wanted you to be awake so you know what I am doing. I don't want to frighten you. Do you have any clothes?" She blushed at the question but made a painful expression and she shook her head no.

"Okay well hey how bout I get you fixed up and then I'll look around the house for something to wear. You are very weak and I would like to get some fluids into you. Is that okay?" She didn't say anything but nodded.

I went and grabbed a bag of fluid and hooked it up to her IV. I then went back to the closet and looked to see if there was any equipment to stitch her leg up. There was, along with some sterile water and peroxide. Before I turned to go back to Bella I saw a metal box on the bottom shelf. I emptied my hands and opened the box. Inside were vials and vials of medication. Everything from sedatives to Tylenol. I grabbed the Tylenol and some antiseptic for her leg along with some syringes.

When I went back to Bella, the first bag of fluid had already emptied into her IV. I hooked up another one. Her blood pressure needed to come up. I noticed that she was shivering. "Are you cold?" As I reached for her forehead to check her temperature, she flinched. I pulled back my hand quickly.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to check your temperature."

"I'm sorry; I didn't know what you were doing. Go ahead."

I reached for her forehead, slower this time. Her forehead burned the back of my hand. "I am going to fetch you some water so you can take some Tylenol. We need to get your fever down." I walked towards the bathroom and found a little cup and put some water in it.

When I got back to the room Bella was sleeping. I didn't want to wake her but I really needed her to take the Tylenol. "Bella, dear, you need to wake up for a moment, please?" I whispered in her ear. She moaned but opened her eyes.

"Can you sit up? I need you to swallow these pills for me; do you think you can do that?" I watched her try to sit up, she was just too weak. "May I help?" She didn't say anything but she looked at me as if giving me permission.

I helped her up and handed her the two pills. "These are to help with your fever, they are just Tylenol, I promise," and handed her a cup of water. She swallowed the pills and collapsed back down on the mattress.

"I am so cold and tired." She complained.

"I am going to go look for another blanket for you, I will be right back."

"NO! I mean, please don't leave me. I am fine, I swear. I don't need another blanket," She pleaded.

"I won't leave. I promise. Can I stitch your leg up; I have medicine to numb it." Again she just nodded and closed her eyes.

"I am going to lift the sheet to expose your leg and unwrap it." She jumped slightly when my hands touched her leg to remove the bandage but then relaxed slightly. I looked up at her and her eyes were still closed.

I filled the syringe with a numbing agent, "This is going to sting a little but it is just to numb it so you can't feel the stitches." She didn't say anything but I went ahead.

I cleaned the wound and stitched it up as fast as I could. I wrapped it back up and told her I was done. She had fallen back asleep. I noticed that her forehead was moist and I felt her cheek. It felt like her fever broke. I looked up at her vitals. Her heart rate had come down a little and her blood pressure had increased, which were both good signs. Her oxygen lever wasn't to where I wanted it so I put the mask back on her face, she didn't move.

What had this poor girl been through? I can't even imagine. I took the advantage of her sleeping and went to explore the house. I could tell by the sunlight shining through the windows that it was going to be dark soon. I didn't even want to risk trying to even open the blinds. I had no idea where I was or why I was chosen. I walked downstairs and turned on every light. I was going to keep them on all night long, I wanted no surprises. I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was milk, eggs, some cheese, sand which meat, bread, and a bottle of mayonnaise. I opened the freezer door and found 3 lbs of beef. Great, this is what we have to live off of for a week? How am I supposed to get this girl to gain weight if there isn't enough food to even feed me for a week?

I walked upstairs without looking too much at the living room. I went to the bedroom that was designated as mine in the letter. There was a double bed that was made up with blue sheets and a thick blue comforter and tons of pillows. I opened the closet doors and found many shirts, jeans, and boxers to last me at least a month.

A shriek interrupted my thoughts. I ran to the room that was Bella was in and ran right over to her, "What's wrong?" I asked her shakily. She didn't respond but started to hyperventilate. "Bella, shh. I'm right here. You were sleeping and I was only in the next room. Everything is going to be fine." I started to rub her hair and she started to slow her breathing.

"I'm sorry; I just got scared when I woke up by myself. I have never been in this place before and I'm really scared. I don't want to die..."

I cut her off "Bella I am not going to let you die. That is why I am here, to make you feel better."

"Umm Edward….I have to use the restroom. Am I aloud to?"

"Of course you are. It is just across the hall. But I need to help you. You are still weak."

Bella then looked down at herself and touched the sheet with her fingers…"Nevermind, I don't have to go now."

I was slightly confused until I realized that she still didn't have any clothes. I didn't find anything in any of the closets. "I'll be right back, I am just going to the next room, Okay?"

I ran as quickly as I could and grabbed a pair of boxer shorts and a blue tee. "Here, I didn't find any girl's clothes here but I did find these. It's the best I could do. I will disconnect your IV so it will make it easier."

I handed her the clothes and she took them without looking at me. She just laid there. She turned her head away from me "I am not going to be able to put them on myself. I am still really tired." She said embarrassed.

"It's okay. I will help you. I'm going to help you sit first okay?" She nodded. I put my hands on her shoulder and helped her sit up, keeping the sheet at her collarbone. Then I disconnected the IV, "Okay first your arms." She lifted her arms weakly as I put them through the arm holes, and then pulled it over her head. After the t-shirt was in place I pulled the sheet down to her waist.

"I need to lie down. I am really dizzy…." I laid her back down on the mattress.

"I am going to put on the shorts now; I promise I won't look at anything. Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered.

I put her feet through the holes of the shorts and shimmied them up her legs. When I reached her thighs I felt her tense. I looked at her face and her eyes were clamped shut.

"Bella, breathe. It's okay. I am not going to do anything to hurt you. I promise. If you want me to stop tell me." She shook her head no and relaxed a bit. I shimmied the boxer shorts to her waist, "We are finished." I removed the sheet that had blood and dirt stains all over it. I then disconnected her from all the medical equipment.

"I am going to carry you to the bathroom. I don't want you passing out on me."

She was too weak to argue. I put my arms under her back and her legs. She didn't resist. I carried her to the bathroom and set her down on the toilet. "Do you need my help with the shorts?"

"No, I can handle it."

"Okay well I'll be right outside. Hold onto the counter for support; yell for me when you are finished. And don't be afraid to ask for help." I looked at her with caring eyes. She was so beautiful but quickly put that thought in the back of my mind; I was here to help her heal not fall for her. I had no idea what sort of situation she was involved with.

"I need you to promise you will ask for help if you need it," I told her.

"I promise." She said without looking at me.

I left the room and kept the door opened an inch so I could hear if something went wrong or she needed help. I walked back into 'her' bedroom and assessed the room. The mattress she had been laying on had no sheet and was stained with blood and dirt. There was no way I was going to let her sleep on that mattress. I picked up the heart monitor and the rest of the equipment and took it to my room. I got everything set up and pulled back the covers on the bed.

I went back into the hallway and found a linen closet. Inside there was a lot of towels, washcloths, and a big tub. I put a towel and washcloth in the tub and waited for Bella to be finished.

"I'm done." I opened the door and found her sitting on the toilet with her shorts pulled up. She looked exhausted.

"Bella, I brought you a towel and a washcloth. I thought maybe you would like to get cleaned up." She looked at me in disbelief.

"Are you serious? If you are lying, that is a pretty cruel joke."

I looked back at her in disbelief. I couldn't believe she thought I was joking.

"No I am serious. We can do it one of two ways. I can either fill this tub up and you can wash up with this washcloth, but with my assistance. Or we can fill the bathtub up with water after I wrap your leg with waterproof bandaging. But I will also need to help you with that. It's up to you; I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I am only insisting on helping you because I don't want you to pass out or fall."

She looked at the tub and then the bathtub. She went back and forth a few times and then looked down at herself. "You are a doctor right?" She asked without looking at me.

"Yes…" I answered not knowing where she was going with this.

"So you have seen it all? Right?"

"Yes Bella, I have seen it all. I will only be assisting you getting a bath. I won't do anything you don't want me to. I promise." I told her. She looked up at me with her brown eyes, he cheeks bright red.

"Okay well then I would like to get a bath. It has been a long time since I have had a real bath. As long as you don't mind."

"No Bella, I am here to help you. Of course I don't mind. But first I am going to go get you some Tylenol so your fever doesn't come back. I am also going to get some things to wrap your wound and IV up. I am going to warn you, you have some cuts on your arms that may sting a bit when you get into the water." 

"It won't bother me."

"Okay then."

I ran back to the medical supply closet and grabbed the things I needed. When I got back to the bathroom I handed her two more Tylenol and the glass of water. She chugged the whole glass. "Do you mind if I have some more water, I am really thirsty?" She asked.

"No and after the bath I will make us some dinner. Do you like eggs?"

"I am not hungry but thank you."

"Bella you should eat something. I can also make you a turkey sand which or some toast." Not even knowing if there was a toaster downstairs.

She didn't respond. I went ahead and wrapped her IV and her leg wound. I ran the water in the bathtub and looked for some soap. In the medicine cabinet above the sink there was shampoo, conditioner, body wash, a few bars of soap and some body lotion. I also noticed a men's razor and shaving cream along with some aftershave. This place was not really stocked for a female but I would do with what I had.

"Okay we are going to stand up. I lifted her and made sure she her footing was alright. She pulled at the shirt but was unable to get it over her head.

As I helped her I reminded her, "Remember I have seen it all." Her cheeks turned a rosy red but she had a half smile on her face. The truth was I hadn't seen it all, I have never seen someone so abused as she was. I had seen abuse cases in my few short years but nothing this severe. 

She pulled down her shorts on her own and took a few steps towards the tub. She held onto my arm with a death grip. When we reached the tub she lifted one leg and placed it into the water. I helped her with the other leg and lowered her into the tub. Her grip on my arm got stronger and she yelped slightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked extremely concerned. In the few short hours I had known this girl, I was starting to truly care about her. Not just in a doctor patient way either, I truly cared about her and I didn't want her to be in any pain.

"Yes, the water stings my arms a little bit but I'm fine."

I brought over the shampoo, conditioner, body wash and a wash cloth over to her. She started to wash her body. I looked away out of respect.

"If you need assistance, let me know." I reminded her.

After a few moments, I broke the silence, "How old are you Bella?"

"Twenty. At least I think, I don't know what year it is."

"When is your birthday?" I asked.

"September 13th, 1989."

"Well then you are twenty one! You can legally do anything except rent a car," As I turned and looked at her, enthusiastically.

She looked at my puzzled. "Do anything I want? Dr. Cullen, I can't do anything at all. Why are YOU here? You aren't exactly the type of men I have been forced to be around lately"

My face dropped, "I was told to make you better… and please call me Edward."

"Edward….I don't think I am able to wash my hair. My arms feel like dead weight…"

I went and kneeled down beside the tub. Using the cup she had drank from to wet her hair. I had never washed a girl's hair before so I tried to be gentle. I didn't really know what I was doing, I wasn't sure if it was different from washing mine. It's not like it was taught in medical school. There was a long awkward silence.

Bella then spoke "How did you get here? And please be honest, I don't want you to lie."

I struggled to find the words. I didn't want to lie but I also didn't want to frighten her. "I was kidnapped and told to heal you. One minute I was walking home from work and then next I am here left alone with a note saying to save you and make you better." She didn't say anything at first but then she looked up at me. "Thank you. Thank you for not lying to me. I am really sorry you got involved with this."

"Well you are welcome Bella. Now can you tell me why you are hear, sick as a dog and beaten up so badly?"

Bella looked away from me with a look of shame on her face. I placed my hands on her shoulders, "Bella, please tell me. I know nothing about this situation; I have no idea what I am involved with. I won't judge you either, I promise. Please, don't lie."

"I was also kidnapped a few years ago, right after I graduated high school. I graduated when I was 17. So you do the math. I have been a …slave…to this powerful guy named James. He swears he is in love with me but I do not love him. He makes me do things…things that I don't want to do…and then I have clean and cook, and other things…." Her voice was soft that I had to concentrate to understand what she was saying. She started to sob uncontrollably.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay. I am here to take care of you, everything will be okay." I lifted Bella out of the tub, her hair clean, and sat her on the toilet. I started to dry her hair and her shoulders. I handed her the towel so she could do the rest. I then left and went back to my bedroom and got a fresh shirt and boxer shorts. I brought them back to her and helped her into them. I lifted her into my arms and she cradled against my chest. Her thin form shaking uncontrollably from her sobs. I carried her to my room and placed her on the bed.

"Bella, I need you to try to calm down. You are going to pass out. Everything is going to be alright. I am going to hook you up to the monitor and IV fluids."

Between her sobs she managed to tell me that her leg was really hurting her. The antiseptic must be wearing off. I went to the supply closet in the other room and grabbed a syringe and a vial of Morphine.

"Bella, look at me." She opened her eyes with tears spilling over the edges. "I am going to give you something for the pain, it probably will make you sleepy but nothing is going to happen while you sleep. I promise." I said as I felt her forehead. She didn't feel feverish, the Tylenol must be working.

"You promise, you won't do bad things to me while I am asleep?"

"Is that what happens usually? Bad things happen when they put you to sleep?" Not believing what I was hearing.

She shook her head. "Nothing bad is going to happen. I am going to look at your leg before I give you the medicine to make sure the its not bleeding and then I am going to cover you up and then I'll give you the medicine. I promise nothing bad." I uncovered her leg and checked the wound. The stitches were still in place and no more bleeding. I wrapped it back up and place the comforter over her.

"It looks good." I said as I pushed the Morphine into her IV. "I promise nothing bad is going to happen."

Her eyelids began to droop and soon she was asleep. I set the alarm on the monitor and turned on the side table lamp next to the bed. I checked her vitals, which were looking a little better but she was still dehydrated.

I went downstairs and searched a little more. I found another room, a den possibly, that had a firewood stove. The back wall of the den was lined with about 200 logs or so. The fire was almost out. I wasn't really sure exactly what to do but I placed 3 logs into the stove. There was also a washer and dryer, another smaller flat screen TV, with a book shelf full of DVD's, and a couch. I started to feel overwhelm. I sat down on the couch, trying to calm myself. Breathe in, breathe out, I kept telling myself. After a few moments I checked to see if the logs had set fire, which they did. I went back into the kitchen and grabbed the eggs and the cheese. I scrambled the eggs and put some cheese on top. I grabbed to glasses out of the cupboard and filled one with water and the other with milk. I found a TV tray and placed the food and drinks on them. I carried them upstairs and set them on the table next to Bella. All of her vital signs still looked good, they hadn't gotten any worse at least.

I sat on the floor with my back against the wall. I was so scared and confused. I had no idea how this situation was going to turn out. I know they had told me I was going to live if she did, but I could not, would not let her go back to where she came from. It was dark out; at least I didn't see any light through the window shades. After about 2 hours of sitting on the floor watching Bella sleep I tried to wake her up.

"Bella, sweetheart, I need you to wake up." Sweetheart? Where had that come from? She started to stir. "Bella, you need to wake up and eat something."

"I'm not hungry. I just want to sleep…."She moaned.

"Bella, you need to try. I made you eggs with cheese. There is also a glass of water and milk."

When I said the word water her eyes opened. "Bella, are you thirsty?"

She nodded, I helped her sit up and handed her the glass of water. She had it all gone in less than 5 seconds. "Do you want the milk?" She didn't answer and laid back down, facing away from me.

I took the tray and went downstairs. I threw it out. I surely wasn't going to eat; my appetite probably wouldn't be back for a while. I needed to give Bella nutrients, if she wasn't going to eat, it could be tricky.

I didn't know how late it was but I wanted to make that list before it was too late. I wasn't playing by my rules. I grabbed the couch cushions and the blanket that was draped over the back and went upstairs. I put them in the room Bella had been in and grabbed an envelope from the cabinet. I went downstairs and grabbed the note pad that I had been given while I was still in the van and started to make the list.

*5 bags of fluid

*Antibiotics

*5 Vials of Morphine

*Neosporin

*Oxycodone (pill form)

*Multi-vitamins

*Nutrients (in a bag for IV's)

I then folded the paper, placed it into the envelope and slid it through the bottom of the door. I filled Bella's glass with water and headed upstairs. When I went into her room she was facing me with her eyes opened. She smiled when she saw me and I couldn't help but smile back. I walked towards her and placed the glass of water on the nightstand.

"Thank you. I know you are being forced here but you are very nice. And I wanted to thank you for helping me even though I am sorry that you got kidnapped."

"It's okay Bella. I am glad I am able to help you, at least I know that I am the one saving you." I placed my hand on her forehead, it felt warm. Her fever was starting again and I had already given her the max dose of Tylenol. "Are you in any pain? I have some more morphine that I can give you. I think it's late, it will help you sleep, and I promise nothing bad with happen.

"Yeah I guess that would be okay." I went to grab the vial and a different syringe. I pushed the medication through her IV and gave her a new bag of fluid. I put it on a slow drip, her Blood pressure was normal for now.

"Is this supposed to be your bed, Edward?"

"Don't worry about it. I brought up the couch cushions from downstairs and I'm all set in the other bedroom."

Her eyes shot up to look at me, "Can you bring them in here and sleep? I don't want to be alone…..if it's too much to ask I understand." As she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…please…I don't want to be alone…..when I wake up….."

"Alright then."

She was fast asleep; I went to fetch the cushions and blanket. I took them into the other bedroom and grabbed one of the many pillows left on the bed that Bella wasn't using. 

I was exhausted. I thought it would be difficult to fall asleep. Lying on couch cushions inside a house I was being held prisoner in. But as soon as my head hit the pillow, sleep engulfed me.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I woke to a beeping sound. At first I thought it was my alarm but it was off, not the same pitch. Then I opened my eyes, lifting my head. It took me a few moments to remember everything that happened. I then realized that the beeping sound was coming from Bella's monitor. I stood up quickly, and took two steps towards the bed. I looked at the monitor, her heart rate was elevated again and her blood pressure down. I opened the fluids to run freely into her IV. I felt her forehead and she was burning up.

"Bella? Wake up." I said as I brushed her cheek with my hand. "Bella, sweety? I need you to open your eyes."

She opened her eyes but with a crazed look. "Stop, I don't want to go. The coffee isn't made yet…" She started to sit up. I pushed her shoulder down towards the bed, "No, it's not time. The oranges aren't cooked."

She was disoriented from the fever. I couldn't have her swallowing pills if she didn't know what she was doing. I ran to the bathroom and got a cool wet washcloth. I placed it on Bella's forehead. She was asleep. But as I got up to leave, she grabbed my hand, "thank you for saving me…" and then let go and fell back asleep.

I ran downstairs praying my supplies had made it. I couldn't tell exactly what was causing her infection but hopefully the antibiotics would help.

I went to the front door and there was a note on the floor. I opened it up and it read:

Dr. Cullen,

Your supplies are outside this door. You can open it and retrieve your items. Do not scream, no one can hear you anyways. Go back inside and shut the door. Do not open it again until you are told so. Nice little room you set up for Bella there, comfy. You can have a round or two with her if you'd like to. I can share. But remember, don't get too attached, SHE's MINE!

Sincerely,

Me

The last few sentences made me sick to my stomach, I could feel the bile rising in my throat but I fought it off. I opened the door and took only a brief second to look around. All I could see were trees. Nothing else. We were in the middle of nowhere. I quickly grabbed the box and brought it inside. I opened it up and found all the supplies I had asked for. I took the whole box upstairs with me. I grabbed the antibiotics from the box and connected it to Bella's IV. I went and got enough supplies to start another IV. I placed the tourniquet around Bella's other arm and looked for a vein. She started to move and then she screamed. "Bella, it's okay. It's Edward."

"Edward….my hero….Edward….Edward" She was still disoriented and she ripped at her IV and then started to scratch at her face. I ran to the box of medications and grabbed a sedative. I filled a syringe and pushed it through her IV. She fell back asleep. I hated having to sedate her but the fever was causing her to be disoriented. I started the second IV and connected the bag of Nutrients to it. She needed to get them somehow since she refused to eat. I reset the monitor and made sure she was sleeping. I fell back against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. I started to cry. I couldn't help it. I was so scared. I wonder what my family thought happened to me. I wonder what Bella's family thought? Did they think we were dead? Are they looking for me? I had stopped crying and just sat there and watched Bella sleep. Her monitor started to beep again, her oxygen levels were low. Most likely due to the sedative and pain medication but I placed the oxygen mask over her face. I started to stroke her hair. I knew nothing about this girl but yet I cared deeply for her. She was only three years younger than me but had been through so much more than me. I started to cry again. I wiped my tears and then tidied up the room. Throwing away the garbage and organizing the supplies. I went to the other bedroom, picking up the soiled sheets and threw them in the hallway. I pushed the mattress to the far side of the wall and placed a new sheet over it. No one would be sleeping on it but I didn't want to see the blood stains. I took the sheets downstairs and threw them in the washer. There was 3 bottles of detergent and softener sitting on the shelf about the washer. How long did this man plan on having us stay here? I put more wood on the fire and disconnected the TV that sat in the den. I carried it upstairs and plugged it in. That way Bella can watch movies because she wasn't going to be able to go downstairs for a while.

I made sure Bella was sound asleep, grabbed a pair of boxers from the closet and headed for the bathroom to get a shower. I turned on the shower, it was scalding hot. But it felt nice. When the water started to run cold, I finished up and got out. I got dressed, putting on the boxers and put back on my own shirt and jeans. I found a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste and brushed my teeth. I went back into Bella's room and checked on her again. Both of our lives depended on her health. Even if they didn't I still wanted her to get better.

I went downstairs and looked in the pantry. I found some cereal and noodles and spaghetti sauce. I made myself a bowl of cereal and laid out some beef for spaghetti. I was no means hungry but I knew I couldn't starve myself. After I finished I washed and dried the dishes and put them back where I found them. I went and browsed the DVD selection. I had no idea what Bella would like. I found a few movies that looked like romantic comedies and went back upstairs to sit and wait. I just watched Bella sleep. I watched her sleep for about 5 and a half hours before she started to sweat. Her fever must be breaking, so the antibiotics should be working. I took the comforter off of her and left the sheet. She woke when I did this, "Edward?"

"Yes it's me Bella. I'm here."

"What time of day is it?"

"After lunch sometime. It's still daytime. How are you feeling?" I asked her, concerned.

She looked at her other arm where I had started the second IV. "What happened?"

"You started a fever again and got disoriented. I started a second IV so I could give you more medications. Are you feeling better?"

"Actually I am, I am just really sweaty." She started to sit up and I stopped her.

"Bella you are still weak, it's going to take a while before you get your strength back. Do you want to eat something?"

"No, I'm fine." She started crying.

"Bella dear, what's wrong?"

"I'm wet….." Her eyes not looking in my direction.

"Yea I know, your fever broke and you were sweating."

"No it's not all sweat…" She started to cry more, her cheeks blushing deep red.

I understood then. Why couldn't this guy choose a female doctor, for her sake. Because he was a bastard and probably wanted to humiliate her as much as possible.

"It's okay. We can get you cleaned up. Do you need to use the restroom now?"

"Yeah…."

"Okay, well I'm going to disconnect everything first." I said as I started to do so. I pulled back the sheet and she was right, her boxer shorts were wet. I should have thought about that when I sedated her, I was so mad at myself right now. I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. She was silent but her arms were tightly wrapped around my neck and her head lying on my chest. I felt so connected to her. I put her down on the toilet and grabbed the tub that we didn't use yesterday and filled it with warm water.

"Do you think you are up to cleaning yourself up? I am going to change the sheets on the bed." I asked her. Not wanting to embarrass her more than necessary. I will bring you back clean clothes."

"Yeah I can do that" She said as I handed her a washcloth and a towel.

"Be right back." I went and grabbed her fresh clothes and gave them to her.

I went to the bedroom and removed the sheets from the bed. She didn't get the mattress wet, which was a relief. There wasn't another bed that I would want her in and now she didn't have to lay in her own urine. I found extra sheets in the closet and threw the sheets down the steps; I would tend to them later. I knocked on the bathroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I'm decent." She said softly.

I opened the door and found her in her new clothes with a smile on her face.

"Feeling better?"

"Much better, I am never going to be able to repay you for everything you have done for me."

"Bella, I am glad to help you. You don't have to repay me. You will never owe me anything. Just stay healthy!" I laughed with a smile on my face.

She looked at me with life in her eyes and a smile on her face, "I will try my hardest!"

"Okay let's get back into bed so I can restart those antibiotics." I went to lift her into my arms.

"Can I try to walk?"

"Sure but please let me know if you think you are going to fall. And I am going to hold onto your arm the whole way."

"Okay, thanks."

I helped her to the bed, she was exhausted by the time we reached our destination but you could tell she was so proud of herself.

"Are you hungry?" It wasn't quite time for dinner but she hadn't eaten anything for breakfast or lunch.

"No, but thanks. I just want to lie down."

"Do you want to watch a movie? I brought the TV from the den up and some movies. Not sure what you would like, it looks like these ones are romantic comedies."

"I would love to watch a movie, will you stay with me?"

"Of course, I will stay with you as long as you want me to."

I helped her into bed and hooked her back up to everything.

"Will you sit next to me?" She asked patting beside her in the bed.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" Not wanting to push her any further than she wanted.

"Yes I am sure. We are watching a movie so this is playing a couch. Friends can sit together on a couch. "

"Well then of course I will."

I walked over and placed the movie she picked into the player. The movie started and I went to sit next to her. There was still a foot between us and I was on top of the covers. Before the previews were over Bella was asleep. She rolled over and put her head against my chest and wrapped her arms around me. "Edward, I am so happy you are here."

I didn't know what to say. I just placed my arm around her shoulders and watched the movie. I soon fell asleep.

When I woke Bella was still in my arms wide awake.

"I'm sorry. I just feel so comfortable with you. I have never had someone be so nice to me." She said.

"Bella, it's okay. I feel the same way."I left it at that, I didn't want to say too much more and scare her off. I only had known her for a day or two. I looked at the window and no light was shining through. I assumed it was night time.

"Where are you from?" Bella asked.

"Port Angeles, yourself?"

"Forks. Not too far from where you are from…"

"I know where it is. My family and I go through there when we go camping…" The thought of my family suddenly made me sad.

"Do you have any sisters or brothers?"

"I have a sister, a brother, a sister-in-law, and a brother-in-law. Do you?"

"No, it's just me. And my mom and dad. What are their names, are your parents still alive?"

"Alice is my sister and she is married to Jasper, who was my best friend growing up ha-ha. She is younger than me and then I have an older brother Emmett. He is married to Rosalie. My dad is Carlisle and my mom is Esme. What are your parent's names?"

"My dad is Charlie and my mom Renee. My dad is the Chief of Police and my mom does her own thing. They aren't together anymore but I live with my dad now. I did live with my mom…..but I guess I don't live with anyone now….."Bella started to tear up.

"Hey it's going to be okay. We will figure this out."

"What do your parents do for a living?" She asked, holding back her tears.

"My dad is a doctor; He is in charge of the ER at Port Angeles Hospital. I work under him. I just finished up my residency."

"Wow you are really young to be out of residency. Your parents are probably so proud."

"They are. All I did was work and school. I finished high school when I was 15 and graduated college when I was 20. I love helping people. I know that is such a cliché but its true." I wanted to ask her more questions about what has been going on…but I didn't want to upset her. On the other hand, I kind of needed to know what is going on. So I asked, "How did this all happen? What have you been doing for the last 4 years? Do you know where we are?"

She took a deep breath but answered "I was walking home from the library one day when some men pulled up in a van and grabbed me. They told me that my parents had sold me and I was now there property. They also said if I didn't do as I was told my parents would die. Because if I didn't listen then they didn't hold up there end of deal. So I have been this guys slave for the past four years…do you really want to know details?"

"Not know, if you don't want to tell me." Then there was a long period of silence.

"And no I don't know where we are. About a week ago, I'm guessing, I started to feel ill. Throwing up, fevers, chills, headaches, body aches, weakness, you think it I probably felt it or had it. Then there are a few days that get really blurry but I think I remember getting put into a car of some sort and being carried. The next thing I remember is you being here…My hero," she said the last words softly.

"Well I want to help you; I want you to be safe. You need to see your parents; I don't think your parents would pay money to get rid of you. That is craziness. But it's time to eat, I'm going to go downstairs and make us some food. I would really like it if you ate something. You need to get your strength back."

"I'll try, please don't be too long. I don't like being alone."

"I promise, I'll go as fast as I can." I got up and went to her side of the bed. I checked her IV's and made sure everything is running alright. "Here I want you to take these Tylenol; I don't want your fever coming back." I said going back into doctor mode. She took the pills and the water and did as she was asked.

I went downstairs and started to brown the meat. I then switched the laundry into the dryer and put the other sheets in the washer. I also put some more wood into the fire. It wasn't that cold out but I didn't want to risk it. I went back into the kitchen. I got the notepad and put down a note for this mysterious guy.

To whom this may concern,

Can you tell me what is going on? I am getting her healthy. How long do you expect me to be here? My family has to be worried and I don't want my mother having a stroke, which unfortunately is a good possibility. What else do you want from me? I don't need any more supplies at the moment.

Dr. Edward Cullen

I folded it in half and slid it under the door. Not realizing until after I did it that I didn't put it in an envelope. I feared what it would cost me or Bella for that small mistake. I tried not to fret over it as I finished dinner.

I made two plates of spaghetti and placed them on the tray along with two glasses of milk, a multivitamin pill, and a glass of water. I took the tray to Bella and took one plate off the tray for myself.

"Bella, please can you just try to eat? I don't want to force you to eat but you are withering away to nothing and remember I am here to help you."

She didn't look at me but she did grab her fork and started to eat her spaghetti. I put another movie into the player and sat on the bed and ate my spaghetti. I watched Bella out of the corner of my eye to make sure she was eating. She ended up eating the whole plate.

"Was it good?"

"Yes very good, thank you. That is the first real meal I have had in ages." She said with a very big smile on her face. Her eyes looked tired. When she turned to put the plate back on the tray she winced.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately.

"Ah it's nothing, it's just my leg. I am fine."

"I can give you some morphine for the pain…"

"No," she interrupted me, "I don't want to sleep quite yet."

"Well I can give you a pill; it's not as strong and won't make you as sleepy. Will that work?"

"Yeah I guess I can try that."

"Alright I'll be right back. You watch the rest of the movie. I won't be long." I grabbed the tray of food, leaving the multivitamin and the glass of water. I went downstairs quickly washed the dishes and let them on the counter to dry. I wanted to get back to Bella as soon as I could. I could hardly handle being away from her for one moment. I switched over the laundry and put more wood into the fire. When I got back upstairs Bella was sitting up in bed smiling.

"Hey there, you are looking so much better now that you got some food into you." I said, assessing her.

"I feel so much better. I feel so much stronger; it's funny how one plate of spaghetti can do that to you." She said giggling.

I grabbed the bottle of pain killers and handed her two of them along with the multivitamin.

"What is the third pill for?" She asked.

"It's a vitamin, to get you strong and healthy."

She didn't hesitate and took the medicine without any other questions.

"I am just going to go use the restroom real quick; I will be back in a few." I said as I grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the closet. Sleeping in jeans wasn't the comfiest thing in the world.

"Hurry back." I heard her say as I left the room.

I went to the bathroom and changed my clothes. I brushed my teeth and found another toothbrush. I brought the tub we used earlier for Bella to clean up with. I handed her the tub along with the toothbrush and the toothpaste. She took it and I handed her the glass of water.

"Go ahead, I'm going to and grab some more fluid."

I went to the other bedroom and grabbed a bag of fluid and another bag of antibiotics along with a bag of nutrients.

"That's all for me? Haven't I had enough yet?"

"No, you need three rounds of antibiotics. I am not sure where the infection originated because I couldn't run any tests. But they seem to be working. I will stop the nutrients as soon as you start eating three meals a day."

She didn't argue and let me change the bags without another word. The movie was still playing and I set up the couch cushions until she stopped me…

"Edward, do you mind sleeping in the bed tonight. It makes me feel safer when you are close. And don't ask me if I'm sure because I am."

I just stood there like an idiot staring at her.

"Well are you going to just stand there or you going to get into bed." She laughed.

"Umm yeah, I can do that."

I pulled the covers back and slid into bed. She instantly laid her head on my chest, "I am really glad that you are here, I know it's not good for you but you have been my angel."

I kept silent. Part of me was happy I was here to; I wanted to be the one to save her. But I was still sad because I didn't know what the future held. I had to save her from these evil people that put her here in the first place; I just wasn't sure what I was dealing with.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke the next morning, Bella was still sleeping. I checked her vital signs and hurried downstairs. I saw the note on the floor and opened it.

It read:

Dear Dr. Cullen,

You are being warned to not make a mistake like that again. You will put the letter in an envelope as you are told to do so; there are no more verbal warnings for mistakes. I know you did not ask for any supplies but I have provided you with a scale. Bella is to be weighed every morning. Even if you do not request anything I need a written report explaining Bella's progress, including her weight for that day. I supplied you with more morphine and sedatives; I know how much of a handful she can be. You may retrieve the supplies now.

Me

I opened the door. It was rainy, dark clouds filled the sky. I didn't take too much time looking at the sky and hurried back inside. I opened the box and found the scale. I racked my brain to find a good reason he would need to know her weight, and I couldn't think of any. From a medical stand point, she is most likely underweight but what could he possibly gain from that information? I wasn't sure.

"Edward!" I heard Bella screech!

I ran upstairs as fast as I could, "Bella what's wrong?" The monitor was beeping loudly.

"I…can't….breath….my…my chest...can't breathe…."Bella gasped. I grabbed the oxygen mask and placed it over her mouth and nose. She was breathing extremely fast and her heart rate was elevated. I felt her forehead and she wasn't running a fever. I grabbed my stethoscope and listened to her lungs, clear as a whistle.

"Bella, slow your breathing down. I think you are having a panic attack. Inhale, hold it! And now exhale."

Bella kept shaking her head no, "I can't breathe!"

"But Bella dear, you are breathing. And if you keep breathing like that you are going to pass out." I tried for 20 minutes to calm her, it was a failed attempt. "I am going to give you something to calm you down; you can't keep breathing like that." That made things worse. Her breathing increased along with her heart rate. She started to flail her arms and started kicking. She kicked the sheets off of her. "Bella, come on dear. You are having a panic attack; I am going to have to sedate you." I said this after I had filled the syringe. She went to rip out her IV and I grabbed her wrist. She started to scream. I almost had to lie on top of her to be able to hold her arms down and I somehow managed to push the sedative into her IV. After a few moments, she calmed. I could only soft whimpers coming from her mouth.

"Bella look at me." She obeyed and looked at me with those big brown eyes. "You are going to be fine. Shh" I held her until she fell asleep.

When I was sure she was sound asleep, I retreated to the first floor. I finished the laundry and put more wood in the stove. It felt about lunch time, I really couldn't tell but I was going to make sandwiches for us when Bella woke up.

I went back upstairs and hooked the last of the antibiotics to Bella's IV. Her heart rate and blood pressure looked really good. I went and got a shower and brushed my teeth. When I came back to the bedroom, Bella was awake, calm but crying.

She wouldn't look at me. I walked into the room and sat next to her on the bed.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"My leg, I think it is bleeding and it hurts really bad. I am afraid to look at it. And it's all my fault. I am sorry about earlier…..I feel so stupid….and"

"Bella, let me take a look. It's not your fault. It's a normal reaction for the current ordeal at hand." I pulled back the sheets and the blood had already started to soak the bandages. "I am going to unwrap it and take a look at the stitches."

She just nodded at me and then turned her head to look away. I unwrapped the bandages and found that she had indeed pulled a few stitches out. "Bella, there are a few stitches that came out but it won't take much to fix this. How bad is your pain?" I asked.

"Its throbbing pretty bad," She choked out, trying to hold back the sobs.

"Okay, I am going to get some supplies and give you some more pain medication. I'll be right back don't go anywhere, "I said.

I retrieved my supplies and headed back to the room. She hadn't moved an inch but she was now crying and wouldn't look at me. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides. I didn't say anything as I drew up the pain medication, it was a hefty dose but I didn't want to cause any more pain while I stitched her leg up. I pushed the medication through her IV and then kneeled by her side.

"Bella? Look at me." She didn't budge, "Bella, please? Can you look at me?"

She slowly turned her head towards me but wouldn't look at me.

"Bella, are you crying only because of the pain?" She shook her head no.

"Then dear what is wrong? You can talk to me."

"I'm just embarrassed. I am upset that you are here, I shouldn't have gotten sick and then you wouldn't be forced to be taking care of my pathetic self. I can't seem to do anything right. It's my fault you are here and if anything happens to you I will blame myself…."

I interrupted her, "Bella, stop. None of this is your fault and nothing is going to happen to me. I am going to make you feel better and we are going to get through this together. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head yes and softly closed her eyes, the pain medication must have kicked in.

I got straight to work. I only had to repair 4 stitches and then wrapped her leg once more. I ran my fingers through my hair, sighing. I had no idea if we were going to get out alive, I had no idea what we were dealing with. Bella didn't know much information about the man in charge of this whole scheme. In turn, did not help me either.

Bella slept most of the day and woke up around dinner time

"Bella? Are you awake? How do you feel? Are you in any pain?" I asked quickly.

"One question at a time Edward, I just woke up. I am awake, I'm fine, and I'm not in any pain. I'm just a little hungry."

"Okay, I will go down and get dinner. I made some meat loaf. I'll be right back."

I walked downstairs and took out the meatloaf from the oven and put it on two plates along with some corn. I filled two glasses with water and sat everything on the tray.

When I walked up stairs Bella was still awake, she smiled as I walked through the door which made my heart flutter in my chest.

"Here you are," handing her the plate.

"Thank you, Edward."

"You are welcome, dear." I sat next to her in bed as we ate our dinner in silence but there was no tension in the air.

After she was finished she asked, "Edward, do you know how long we are going to be here?"

"No, I have no idea. I do not know what is going on. But Bella, I promise you we will get out of this."

"No, you will get out of this, I will just end up back where I was."

Anger ran through my veins, "Bella, you can't honestly think that I will let you go back there do you? I am going to do everything in my power to save you. I am going to get us both out of here, I promise."

"DON'T! Don't make promises you can't keep! You have no idea who you are dealing with! I am never going to make it out alive!" She screamed.

"Bella, you don't actually believe that I will be able to live with myself if I let you go back to those people, that is never going to happen!"

"You can't know that!"

"I do! Look at me Bella." I ordered.

She obeyed and looked straight into my eyes, fear pouring out of hers.

I got closer to her and lifted her chin with my finger, "I WILL not let you go back there, help will come. I know my Dad and he will find us. You hear me?"

She slowly nodded her head and then did something I never expected. With her face inches from mine, she kissed me. A gentle, pure kiss right on my lips. Butterflies bloomed in my stomach, every inch of my body tingled….her lips so soft…and then she stopped.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" Exclaimed Bella. She started to scramble away from me.

"Bella, its fine! I wouldn't have kissed back if I didn't want it to happen…unless you didn't want it to happen…" I said.

"No I wanted to…" and then she whispered something so soft I barely heard her "I am just too gross for you."

"Bella don't say that! You are not gross, you are beautiful and sweet and deserve the best…" I walked towards her, "Bella I will not make or ask you to do anything you don't want to, we are in this together and we are going to get out of it together…I do not know what the future holds but we will get out of this alive."

She looked up at me with tears running down her cheeks. "I am scared." I gave her a hug and held her for a good few minutes as she cried into my chest.

After that the next two weeks went about the same. There wasn't anymore kissing, just cuddling. We woke up, ate breakfast, and got around. After Bella would get her bath I would weigh her. She never asked why, which I was grateful for. The rest of the day we would lie around in bed talking and watching movies. We had at least watched half of the movies so far. I was able to leave Bella off the machines and only have one IV. She was doing much better. She did usually slept through lunch but she was eating two full meals a day so I couldn't complain.

About six days later her leg was healing wonderfully and the stitches could come out.

"This might feel weird, sorry if I hurt you." I told her as I cut away the stitches.

"It's fine, I am just ready to get them out."

"Alright I am done, let's see how you feel walking around?"

She slid herself to the edge of the bed as I held onto her hands and pulled her into a standing position. I let go of her hands and she wobbled for a moment before catching her balance.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"The best I have in years, thank you so much Edward."

She walked towards me and kissed me again, this time she didn't stop. Every inch of my body was responding to that kiss. I gently cupped her face with one hand and placed my other hand on the small of her back. Her arms were wrapped around my neck. She was pulling me towards the bed…my body didn't object. But my mind stopped me, "Bella, what are we doing?"

"I want to, I feel so connected to you and have all these feelings….I am doing what I want to do, unless you don't want to…" He eyes moved away from mine.

"No I want to, I have never had these feelings towards anyone….I want to feel connected to you in every way possible. I care deeply for you.."

"Ok then, no more talking…." And she continued to kiss me. This wasn't just lust, this was more. We were trying to make good out of a horrible situation but this was better than good, this was love.

The next morning, I awake to Bella sprawled out on my chest. It was the most beautiful thing to wake up to but I felt guilty. I enjoyed last night so much and felt more than lust but was the situation causing us to go too fast? I slowly and quietly got out of bed and went to go get a shower. While in there I was in deep thought. If we weren't in this situation would we have made love so quickly? I didn't want to take advantage of her, I knew her mental state was fragile. Maybe more fragile than I even knew.

"Edward?" Bella asked from the other side of the curtain.

I jumped, "Oh!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I just got a little nervous when I woke up you weren't there," She sounded anxious.

I pulled the curtain back a few inches and poked my head out. She was standing by the sink, grabbing the edge for support wearing only a t-shirt. "I am so sorry, you were sound asleep and I was just getting around for the day, I am almost done. I will be out in a few moments."

"Ok," she said with a questionable look.

"Sit down on the toilet before you fall down and when I get out I can help you back to the room." I quickly finished my shower but when I got out Bella wasn't there. I dried off and got dressed and went back to the bedroom. Before I entered I saw Bella sitting on the bed, her back facing me. I couldn't see her face but I could tell by her breathing that she was crying.

I entered the room and sat on the bed next to her, "Bella what is wrong?"

"You regret last night, don't you? I was awful, you think I'm disgusting now, don't you?"

"Bella, I certainly do not feel that way. Last night was amazing and beautiful!"

"You weren't here when I woke up…I thought you were disappointed…"

"I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking. I had a lot to think about, I just didn't want you to think I took advantage of you. And let me finish this before you say anything…If we were out in the real world, I would have taken you on many dates, introduced you to my parents, bought you flowers and so much more before we would have made love…I just don't want this situation to rush anything. This is a horrific situation and I don't want it messing up what we have. I care about you and but I don't want this situation to be the only thing that defines us." I was afraid of what Bella would think and say.

"Oh Edward, you are truly my hero!" She leaped towards me and hugged me. "I agree with you completely and you truly are an amazing guy for thinking of my feelings."

"So, not that I don't want to but I think we should wait to make love again after we are out of here…"

"I am okay with that but I still don't believe that I will get out of this alive,"

"Bella, you have to have faith and hope….I will not let you behind, we are going to get out of here together." I cupped her cheek, "Is kissing still okay?"

"Always," and she leaned in and kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I am terribly sorry that it takes me so long to update. I had writers block and couldn't think of what came next. I have the next part after this mostly written so hopefully it won't take too long to finish. I hope you enjoy!

The next few weeks were pretty uneventful. I was in the shower in pretty deep thought… I knew almost everything to know about Bella up until she was kidnapped. She was still not comfortable with talking about the current situation and everything that had happened. I showered in the morning and Bella would bathe at night after I weighed her. She never asked why I weighed her and I was still grateful. I really had no idea why he wanted it done and it would have been a very uncomfortable conversation with Bella. She was finally eating three meals a day and gaining a good amount of weight and from a doctor's perspective that was great. She hadn't needed an IV for about two weeks and she was getting around fairly well on her own.

Even though I was grateful that she was feeling better and doing so well, it frightened me. What would happen when she was healthy and to an optimum weight? I never got any response from my letters any more. I received supplies that I had requested and food every seven days. I had no idea how much longer we would be here. I felt safe in Bella's arms and I knew she felt the same way. We also both knew that we were actually not safe and had no idea what the future held for either of us. I prayed every night that someone would find us, both of us. I would die before I left Bella go back in the world she had come from….

I was brought back to the present when the water started to run cold in the shower. The shower was when I did most of my deep thinking. When I was with Bella I gave her my full attention. I quickly turned the water off and grabbed my towel. I dried myself off and brushed my teeth. I put the same type of clothes on every day just different colors. Sweatpants and a t-shirt, not so stylish but comfortable.

I hung up my towel and opened the bathroom door, "Hey Bella, what do you want for breakfast this morning? I think we have enough eggs to make omelets…." I was cut off from my sentence as I walked into our bedroom. The first thing I noticed, were the drops of blood on the tan carpet. There wasn't a lot but enough to be of concern. "Bella? What happened?" I said frantically as I ran over to her. She was lying on her side, facing away from me shaking. "Bella?" she didn't answer. I placed my hand gently on her shoulder and she jumped and started to shake harder. She had the comforter tightly grasped in her hand, pulled up to her chin. I could see half of her face and it was pale, ghost pale and her eyes were open but she was staring off into space. I pulled onto the comforter and she pulled it back without a blink. "Bella, honey. What happened? You are frightening me." She closed her eyes and let go of the comforter but made no other effort to move.

I slowly pulled down the comforter and gasped out loud from the sight. Bella was topless and there were a dozen or so slashes covering her back. It was one bloody mess. My mind went into a million directions trying to understand what I was looking at. "Fuck," was all I could get out. I froze for about 15 seconds and then went into doctor mode. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel and placed it on top of the worst wound to help control the bleeding. The other wounds could wait for a little bit. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Bella screamed out in pain. "I am so sorry Bella; I'll be back in 10 seconds. I am so sorry," I blinked back tears as I ran to the other bedroom.

I grabbed what I could, gauze, IV supplies, pain medications, sedatives, antibiotic ointment and bandages. I walked back into the room to see that Bella had not moved an inch. She was still shaking and her eyes were still closed.

"Bella, I am going to start an IV and give you something for the pain." She didn't say anything or move. But she didn't protest when I took her arm and placed the tourniquet around it. I still had so many questions but I needed to help her first. After the pain medication started to kick in, her shaking slowed down.

I had to think, I needed to clean out the wounds and control the bleeding but it was going to be difficult to do so on this bed. I grabbed extra sheets from the closet and the all the medical supplies I would need and ran to the bathroom to set it all up. This would give me space to work and make a mess if I needed to.

I went back into the room and Bella's shaking had subsided. Her eyes were now open but still staring off into space. "Bella, I'm going to take you into the bathroom and get you fixed up. I am going to pick you up under your arms and carry you in that way." She still said nothing but closed her eyes. She did seem to help a bit when I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my hips and her arms around my neck. She laid her head down onto my shoulder and I heard her whimper. My heart broke, why? Why was this happening? What happened? So many questions that would have to wait until later to be answered.

I went to set her down and she stood on her feet for a brief moment before her knees gave out. I caught her under her arms and slowly helped her to the floor, laying her flat on her stomach. I placed a towel under her cheek and noticed a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Sweet heart, I am going to fix you up, okay? Take some nice easy breaths."

She didn't open her eyes but said "Yes, sir."

Sir? Why had she called me sir. I didn't have time to think too far into it and pushed the sedative into her IV. I had given her a pretty hefty dose, more than I would have if I was in a hospital setting but I did not want her to feel anything. Because of this I put her on the heart monitor and placed oxygen on her, then I got to work. I got a tub of water and started to clean the wounds. I didn't have sterile water so tap water and peroxide were going to have to do. After cleaning out her wounds I only found 2 slashes that would need stitches. I counted 13 wounds, 13 painful wounds. After finishing the stitches, I applied antibiotic ointment and I bandaged her up. She was still out of it but her vitals were all good. I covered her with a towel and went to the bedroom.

I had no idea how long it took me to fix her up, hours most likely. The sun shining through the blinds suggested it was after noon. I stripped the sheets off the bed and threw them down the steps. I grabbed towels and clean sheets. I placed the sheets on the bed and then placed towels over the sheets on the side of the bed, farthest away from the door. I had no idea who had done this but someone had come into this house. And they would have to get through me to get to Bella next time. I scrubbed the floor as best as I could and grabbed some clean clothes for Bella.

I knelt down beside her, "Bella, honey? Can you open your eyes?" The sedative should have worn off for the most part by now. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. I saw a small glimpse of confusion in her eyes and then the look of pain, both physical and mental. I removed the oxygen from Bella's face and undid the wires to the heart monitor.

"I am going to sit you up and wrap this bandage around your back and chest and we are going to change your shorts." She helped as much as she could as I sat her up, her face scrunched into a painful expression. She wouldn't look at me and kept her head down. I heard her whimper as she lifted her arms to put them through the holes of the shirt.

"Do you think you could stand if you leaned on me while we changed your shorts?"

"Yes, sir." Bella whispered with her head still down.

Sir? I didn't understand where that was coming from but I didn't question it at the moment. I lifted her onto her legs and as she leaned on me I pulled her shorts down and noticed they were wet. I had expected this and had a tub of warm water and a washcloth next to me.

"Bella, I am going to clean you up with some warm water, let me know if you start to feel weak and need to sit down again." I quickly wiped her down with the wash cloth and instructed her to lift one foot at a time into the holes. I pulled the shorts up to her waist and picked her up. Again she wrapped her legs and arms tightly around me and laid her head on my shoulder. I carried her to the further side of bed and laid her on her side.

After I covered her with the comforter, I knelt down on my knees beside her, "Bella, what happened?" She closed her eyes and said nothing.

"It's okay; I am going to give you some more medication to help with your pain through your IV."

I turned to grab the medicine and syringe off of the bedside table when I heard her whisper, "They came to warn me, to tell me not to get too comfortable with you because I am going back. James is patiently waiting for me. They told me they whipped me to show me how to be obedient. That is how they trained me when they first brought me to James. They didn't want me to forget. I did not forget, sir."

It caught me off guard and I didn't know what to say at first so I busied myself drawing up her medicine. I pulled back the comforter just enough to lift her arm to push the medicine in. I put her arm back under the cover and knelt down beside her again. I pushed back a few strands of hair out of her face, "Bella, you aren't going anywhere but home with me. They will have to go through me to get to you. I am so sorry that this happened to you. But we will be safe, I promise. I love you." She didn't say anything but I saw her eyelashes flutter for a brief second. That was the first time I had told her I loved her and it was the truth. I just didn't want her living one more moment without knowing how I felt.

"I am going to go downstairs to make you something to eat, I will be right back."

As I reached the doorway I heard her whisper, "I love you too." My heart fluttered and I continued down the steps. Bella was even more fragile now than before. I didn't understand how this could be happening. Why would he be doing this? I know now she was trained to be obedient, how disgusting. I hurried and made a ham and cheese sandwich and poured a glass of milk. I ran back upstairs where Bella was still lying on her side, eyes open, staring at nothing. She didn't budge when I came into the room. I sat the sandwich next to her on the bed and placed the milk on the side table.

"Here, I brought you a sandwich. You must be starving, there is milk too." She didn't budge, or even blink. She just laid there staring at nothing.

"I have to go downstairs again and do some things, I will be back shortly. Please try to eat at least something."

I went into the bathroom and picked up the sheets and towels I had used and took them with me down the stairs. I grabbed the soiled sheets at the bottom of the steps and headed to the den. I placed the laundry in to the washer and just stood there for some time. Eventually my knees gave way and I sank to the floor. The tears started slowly and then the sobbing came. I curled into myself, sobbing for what seemed to be hours. I finally got myself under control and stood up. I went to the kitchen and splashed some water on my face and dried off with a kitchen towel. I grabbed a pen and the notepad.

Dear Asshole,

That was completely unnecessary. You did not need to do that to her, she did nothing wrong. If you have to hurt someone, hurt me. How am I supposed to keep her healthy and eating when you cause severe damage to her? I was unable to weigh her today but I'm assuming it's still around 97 lbs, like yesterday. Thank you for nothing.

Dr. Cullen

I placed the paper in an envelope and placed it under the door. I took a seat at the dining table and sat there. None of this was making sense. If James wanted her why didn't he just take her? They must have known I was in the shower and obviously knew that Bella would have not made much noise. It made me sick to my stomach to even think that this was all happening while I was just in the next room. I don't care if I have to carry Bella into the bathroom with me; I am not going to shower without her in the room. At least when I am in any other part of the house I can hear what is going on. I couldn't believe that they had whipped her, WHIPPED her! I started to run towards the sink, I could feel the bile rise in my throat. I dry heaved into the sink, nothing came up. There wasn't anything to come up, this all started when I was going to get breakfast ready. It was most likely dinner time, it seemed the sun was going down. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Taking a gulp and swishing it in my mouth and spitting it out into the sink. I heard the buzzer go off on the washer.

I went back to the den and moved the laundry to the dryer and placed a few logs into the fire. I walked back upstairs to check on Bella. She hadn't moved and the food was still untouched. I walked over to her side of the bed and she seemed to be sleeping. I moved the sandwich to the table and went to the bathroom. I walked in and the blood was everywhere. I went straight to work, with the door opened. After I finished I threw the trash bag full of bloody rags down the steps. I would deal with that tomorrow.

I walked back into our bedroom and back to Bella's side of the bed. I was a little shocked to find her eyes opened but still staring at nothing.

"Bella, dear. I am going to check your back." She didn't move or say anything. She was awake but no one was home. I pulled back the sheets and was relieved to find that there wasn't any bleeding seeping through. That was a good sign. But I did notice that she had wet herself again. I didn't know where Bella's mind was but it wasn't in the present.

I went back into the bathroom and grabbed a wet washcloth and clean towels.

"Bella I am going to get you cleaned up," She didn't move or respond in any way. So I went to work. Bella had not made a noise or any response to show me that she was aware what was going on. This frightened me, I didn't know if she was in a state of shock or what was going on. The whole time I had cleaned her up she didn't look at me. She was just staring off into space blinking a few times every minute.

I tucked her back in and took the sandwich downstairs and threw it away. I grabbed 2 glasses of water and took them with me upstairs. I was exhausted and had a massive headache. I went to the closet full of medicine supplies and grabbed 2 Tylenol. I threw them in my mouth and washed them down with the water. I grabbed another vial of pain medication and another syringe and headed to our bedroom.

Bella's eyes were now closed and her breathing was shallow, sleeping peacefully, for now. I pushed the medication through her IV and covered her up nice and tight with the comforter and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Isabella." I changed my clothes and laid down next to her and fell asleep shortly after.

I woke up four times throughout the night to check on Bella. Every time I had to change the towels and her clothes. She wasn't even aware of urinating on herself. I had to do another load of laundry through the night, or we would have run out of clean clothes and towels. When the sun started to shine through the window I woke up once more. I went to check on Bella, her eyes open but still not aware of the present. Her back still looked good and she hadn't wet herself this time, the glass of water sitting next to her still untouched. I went downstairs to make some toast and found a note by the door, it read:

Dr. Cullen,

She needed to be reminded who she is. She shouldn't get too comfortable because she will be back with me once more and will do as I say. In the box I have provided some things to keep you occupied since she is being a little bitch and will no longer talk to you. Also I provided you something that will help with her to stop pissing herself. Also I see that she hasn't eaten. Remember, if she doesn't eat, neither will you. But I have provided something that can help with that too. Have a nice day.

Sincerely,

The Asshole

I opened the door and retrieved the box and opened it up. Inside were a few books, an Xbox and a few games, and a book that had a variety of word and number puzzles inside. Also inside were 4 Foley catheters, that was his idea of helping her. There was also a nasogastric tube and a week worth of food to give through the NG tube. It made me so angry, she wouldn't need any of this if he would have let her be. She was doing so well and now she is worse than before. There was nothing else in the box. I checked my notes and today would have been the day he should have sent us food for the week. I am going to have to ration what we have and try to get her to eat.

I made two slices of peanut butter toast and walked back upstairs with the contents of the box. I placed the box inside the bedroom door and walked over to Bella. Her eyes were open, "Bella, how are you feeling?" No response. "Can you drink or eat something for me?" I put the toast up to her mouth and she made no effort to try to eat it. "Bella, if you don't start eating or drinking I am going to have to start more IV's on you and put a tube down your nose to feed you. I really need you to try." Nothing, she didn't even blink. I sighed heavily. I didn't want to do any of this but I had no idea how long she would stay like this. "Okay Bella, it's going to be okay. I love you."

I walked to the next room to grab more IV supplies and walked back in the room. I removed the covers and sat down next to her. She wasn't wet but that also meant she probably didn't have enough fluids in her. I decided to put in the catheter so I could give her fluids through her IV. I started another IV and hung a bag of fluids.

"Bella, since you can't get up and go to the bathroom I am going to place a tube in your bladder. It may be uncomfortable but it will help you." I felt horrible that I was going to do this, I ordered them all the time at the hospital. But this was different, this was more personal. She still made no effort to respond.

I pushed some more pain medication through her IV since I was going to have to place her on her back for a few minutes. After I prepared all the supplies I would need, I slowly rolled her onto her back. She didn't even flinch.

"Bella I am going to explain everything I do before I do it, right now I am just going to take your shorts off and prop up your legs." I shimmied her shorts down and parted her legs and positioned them so I could easily place the catheter. I had helped her with baths and seen her naked many times but this was different. She wasn't just another patient, she was the woman that I loved dearly.

I placed the gloves on and preceded, "Bella you are going to feel me touching you and feel wet and cold. I am just cleaning the area," I did as I said I would. "Okay you are going to feel some pressure and urge to urinate," As I did this I saw Bella's head turn to the right and she had tears in her eyes but no other emotion on her face. I placed the tube in her urethra and blew up the balloon. Her eyes were closed now. "I am finished with that part, just going to secure it and we will be all done." I taped the tubing to her leg and hung the bag off the end of the bed. There was not much urine in the bag at all, and what was in there was very dark. I am glad I started the fluids because she was becoming dehydrated.

I cleaned up the garbage, rolled her back onto her side and covered her back up. The fact that she had had tears in her eyes made me believe that she was still in there somewhere. I was going to do my very best to get my Bella back.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

The next day was the same, no eating, no talking, no emotion. If she hadn't eaten by tomorrow evening, I would have no choice but to place the tube in her nose. I needed her to eat, I prayed she would eat on her own. I still kept her hydrated through her IV and well medicated. I did not want her to feel any pain.

When I set breakfast next to her, it was left untouched, the same with her lunch. My hopes of her getting to eat were quickly falling. I felt extremely alone. I tried to keep busy caring for Bella, playing video games and reading. It didn't help. I refused to shower, I did not want to leave Bella vulnerable again.

I made Bella dinner and sat it next to her, she made no effort to eat it. I laid in bed that evening and spoke to God aloud, "God? Are you there? I hope so. I really need you, Bella needs you more. I am so scared, I have never been so scared in my whole life. I don't know what is going to happen. I will die before I let Bella go back there, I love her so much. Just please let me know what I need to do and I will do it," tears started to fall from my eyes, "Please be there for my family too, I know they are very worried and I miss them so much. If we make this out of this alive, I really want my parents to meet Bella. They will love her so much, I am sure of it. Please help Bella come back to me, I guess that really is my first request. I need her to eat, I don't want her to become sicker. She needs to heal and be healthy, both physically and mentally. If only because I love her, I know it's a selfish reason but I hope that's enough. A part of me is so angry with you and I know I shouldn't be but why is this happening? WHYY?" I screamed. I felt Bella jump slightly but when I looked over she still had her eyes closed.

"I am so sorry for scaring you my love," I said in a soothing voice. I got up and went to the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. I splashed water of my face and dried it off with a towel. I sat on the toilet seat, trying to calm down. I don't know how long I sat there but when I went back to our bedroom I was astonished to find that Bella had eaten her dinner.

I walked over to her side of the bed and her eyes were open, "Bella?" She looked up at me. "Oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you! How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she said in a small voice but smiled at me. "I am really sorry, I don't know where I was, everything was just so foggy. I have a vague memory of things that happened but I couldn't snap out of it. Then when you were talking to God, it seemed that my mind was clearing. The more you spoke the more I could clearly think. And then I saw the food on the table and was starving. But now I am just exhausted."

"It's okay, this whole ordeal is messed up. It's normal for ones mind to want to disappear for awhile. I am just so happy that you are back to me, I was so alone and so worried. I will never let anything happen to you again. Even if you have to sit in the bathroom while I shower, it's not going to happen again. I love you so much," and I kissed her on the cheek. "Are you in any pain?"

"No, not really. This tube thing is just really uncomfortable, can we get it out?"

"Of course, lay on your back. I'll help you." I helped her lay on her back and pulled the covers down. I detached the tubing from her leg and drained the balloon. "Ok this is going to feel weird but just take a deep breath." I pulled the tube out and threw it in the trash and handed her a towel to clean up with.

"Do you think it's possible to get a bath?" She asked me.

"I don't want your stitches getting wet but I can help you to the bathroom and we can get you cleaned up at least and you can brush your teeth. Sound good?"

She shook her head yes. I helped her to the bathroom which was a slow process but I didn't care. She was back and I would do anything for her. Once there I filled a basin with warm soapy water and helped her get washed up. I changed her bandages and helped her get into some clean clothes After she was done brushing her teeth she looked up at me, "When is the last time you got a shower?"

"I am fine," but didn't look at her.

"Edward, please, get a shower. I will stay right here, I am fine, I promise. I'll just work on brushing this tangled mess that I call hair. We can even lock the bathroom door so no one can come in without difficulty."

I thought about it for a moment, "Fine but we are going to lock the door and I am taking this blue curtain off the rod, so I can see you through the clear one." I started to take down blue decorative shower curtain so only the liner curtain was hanging. It was clear and knew that she would be able to see me shower but then I could make sure nothing happened to her.

I took off my clothes and looked up at her, her cheeks were flushed red and she had a small smile on her face. "Normally we would have been married for a while before I let you watch me shower, dear."

"Normalcy isn't our thing," She said through a smile.

"Very true," I responded and hopped in the shower. I don't think I have ever showered so quickly in my life but it was nice to shower. I never took my eyes off the blurry figure that was on the other side of the curtain. I grabbed my towel, dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist.

I pulled the curtain back and Bella was still sitting on the toilet seat, "That was a very nice show, Dr. Cullen." This time I could feel my cheeks turn red.

"Okay there, Bella. Let's go back to our room." I said as I lifted her into my arms and carried her back into our room. I placed her on the side of the edge of the bed while I removed the towels so she could sleep on clean sheets. And then I helped her back into bed.

"Are you still hungry? We have spaghetti and more chicken downstairs," I asked Bella.

"No, I am okay for now. I'm just really tired. Will you lay with me?"

"Of course, just let me get dressed. Are you in any pain? I can give you some medicine."

"Maybe just some Tyelnol?"

"Anything for you, my love." I went over to the dresser where I kept a bunch of Bella's medications and handed them to her along with a glass of water. Then I went and got dressed.

"I am going to keep the one IV in your arm for one more day, just in case. We will see how you are doing tomorrow, sound like a plan?"

Bella shook her head. I went and placed a movie into the DVD player and placed it on repeat. Neither Bella nor I liked the dark in this place so we usually played a movie all night long, just so we had a little light.

I crawled into the bed next to Bella and she curled right into me. Her body molded perfectly to mine, it was like we were made for each other.

"Good night, thank you for everything. I love you Edward Cullen," Bella whispered into my neck.

"Good night my love and I love you to Bella Swan," I whispered into her ear and kissed her on the cheek. Then the exhaustion swept over me and I was sound asleep before I knew it.

BPOV

"Bella! Bella?! Wake up! Wake up now!" I felt Edward shaking me and talking to me in a low and panicked voice, "Bella, wake up, right now!"

I opened my eyes and saw fear written all over Edwards face, "What's going on?" I asked quickly.

"Go, quick, hide in the closet! Now!"

"No, Edward! What is going on!? I want to stay with you, Edward no!" Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Bella, please. They are here again, go hide in the closet, now!"

He must have seen the stubbornness in my face as I was going to argue further, "Bella, if you love me, you will go hide in the closet now." He said in a stern face.

He must have then seen the defeat in my face because he kissed me and said, "I love you, forever and always."

"I love you to," I jumped off the bed as quickly as I could and ran to the closet. I could hear the footsteps as I closed the door. I was biting my shirt so quiet the sobs that threatened to escape.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? Letting your little bitch hide while you try to be the hero. How romantic," a man I never heard before said.

"Fuck off," was Edwards reply.

"It's fine. James doesn't want her this time, he wants you. It's your turn, let's go."

I heard a scuffle and then someone being dragged off down the steps.

'No! No! No!' I screamed in my head. Nothing would come out of my mouth and I my body wouldn't move. I just sat there for what seemed like hours. I was too afraid to come out of the closet, if Edward never came back I would die in here. After what seemed like many hours, I heard the front door open. I heard the men come up the stairs and then I heard them throw something on the floor, that landed with a thud. I heard the men then go down the stairs and heard the front door shut behind them. I peeked out of the closet, I was terrified they were waiting for me but I owed it to Edward to see if he was here. I slowly opened the door. I saw Edward lying in the fetal position on the floor rocking. I flung the door open and ran towards him. He was covered in blood.

"Edward, oh my goodness, Edward! What happened? Are you okay?" I shrieked.

He didn't say anything. He didn't even look at me. I looked at his face more carefully. He was crying and he had a black eye and split lip. I looked as if his nose had been bleeding but had stopped.

"Edward, honey, look at me. Please..." I started to cry. I couldn't help it. He was hurt and who knows what had happened. He had helped me and I am the reason he is here. He looked towards me but didn't see me.

"Can you stand? I want to get you into bed and get you cleaned up."

He moved in slow motion but stood up and went towards the bed. He was holding his side and I noticed there was more blood.

He had saved my life and it was time to repay him. "Honey, lay down." He did what I asked but he wouldn't stop holding his side. "Let me take a look." He shook his head no. "Edward I am not a doctor but I can try to help. Let's take these bloody clothes off." I grabbed a pair of scissors that had been used to open the boxes Edward received. When I started to cut his shirt, he slowly removed his hands from his abdomen. I removed his shirt and looked at his abdomen. All I saw was flowing blood. He grabbed a hold of his side again and screamed in pain. "Edward I will be right back." I went to the medical supply closet in the other room and grabbed gauze and tape. I opened the medicine box and grabbed a vial of morphine, a syringe and a needle. I came back into the room and placed gauze and pressure onto his wound. He cried out in pain. I taped the concoction as well as I could.

"Edward, I brought you some morphine. Do you want it? I am not sure how to do this, so you are you going to have to help me." He shook his head yes. I had seen him fill a syringe multiple times so I tried to mimic what he had done.

"Make sure you get all the bubbles out…" he said in a strained voice.

I did as I was told and handed him the syringe with the needle still attached. He took it from me, stabbed it into his arm and pushed all the liquid out. He dropped the needle on the floor. I picked it up and placed it on the table.

"Bella, if I die please don't tell my family what they did to me…I am so sorry I couldn't save you."

I didn't understand. I knew he had been stabbed but I was unsure what else had happened to him. I was sure though, that I was not going to let him die.

"You are not going to die! Edward you saved my life, you can't die! I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella…." Then he started to cry harder.

I put more gauze over his wound and placed a cool washcloth over his forehead. I tried to put the oxygen mask over his face, I had no idea what I was doing but I did with what I had.

"Bella, I don't need that…" Edward complained through his sobs.

"If I had a wound like yours would you put it on me?" I asked.

"Yes…"

"Then I am going to put it on you."

He didn't fight anymore…His eyes were slowly closing. I wished I could do more but I didn't know how.

About an hour later, Edward started to look pale and started to sweat. I checked his wound, it was seeping blood. I tried to put more gauze over it but it was just too much. I tried to wake him up, "Edward? Can you open your eyes please?" He didn't budge, he didn't moan. I started to cry. I tried to feel a pulse in his wrist. There wasn't any. He was dying and there was nothing I could do.

I went to the other bedroom and picked up all the bottles of medicine. Three of them were pills. I placed them in my hand and swallowed them with a big glass of water. The rest were liquid. I drew up the rest of the morphine and stabbed it into Edwards shoulder. I didn't want him to suffer. Tears silently flowed down my cheeks. There was another bottle and I wasn't sure what it was. The label said Dilauded but I didn't care. I drew it up and pushed it through my IV. Within seconds I started to feel dizzy and sleepy. I lay down next to Edward and placed my head on his chest.

"I am sorry that you had to die for me, I love you so much. I will see you in heaven my love."

A/N: Okay so there will be another chapter up by the end of the week! I promise! This is the gap I had to fill in my story. I have the next chapter all ready written just going to give you guys some time to let this chapter sink in! I hope you enjoyed it, please review! Your reviews keep me going! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I was too excited to wait to post this. So here you go! The next Chapter! Please review, enjoy!

EPOV

I was numb. I became conscious but couldn't open my eyes. I could hear people saying my name over and over. I felt as if I was moving but I was lying down. Everything was foggy. Bella, what had happened to Bella? Was I in hell? I had so many questions but nothing came out. I felt I was being moved and then I landed on something soft.

"Son, open your eyes. Edward, come on son. I need you to open your eyes."

The voice was familiar, could it be? No, it can't be. I tried to move my arms. They were being held down by something or someone. I couldn't tell.

I heard someone ask "Carlisle, are you sure you can handle this?"

"I am the only one available, what am I suppose to do? Dr. Martin is already with the female. Now let us get 2 IV's going with fluids running wide. Put in a nasal airway and draw some blood. Check his vital signs every 5 minutes and page surgery for a consult. Edward, it's your dad. Can you please open your eyes?"

I am trying, Dad. I wanted to say but nothing came out. I tried and tried to open my eyes. This all had to be a dream…but where was Bella. I hope she was okay.

"His heart rate is rising…" I heard someone say. I didn't recognize the voice.

"Let's get him undressed, cut his clothes off." Carlisle said.

No! No one could know, especially not my Dad! I could feel the adrenaline start to pump through my veins. I got my arms loose and my eyes flung open. I ripped the breathing mask off my face. "No! Please don't! Dad! No! No! No!" I started kicking my feet. I couldn't help it, I didn't want to be here. Before I had a chance to sit up, four people were already holding me down, one of them being my father.

"Son, listen to me. Everything is going to be okay, you are safe now. You need to calm down or we will have to sedate you. Son, look at me!" My father strictly said to me. I obeyed but still tried to fight. I wanted to leave, to go back to the house, to be with my Bella, before the men came. Tears were flowing down my cheeks.

"You can't take my clothes off! Please leave them on! I am begging you! As a doctor here please respect that! I don't want you to find out how disgusting I am! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry Dad!"

"Son, listen to me. None of this is your fault. Whatever happened is not your fault. You are not disgusting. I am your father and I am just trying to help, I love you and I would never judge you. Shh…Edward…everything is going to be fine. We all are just trying to help and no one is going to judge you." I saw my Dad look up at someone and then nod. I knew what was coming, we learned it many times before. The silent nod, saying yes to something you didn't want the patient to know.

"Dad, make them stop! You are the doctor! No! Wait! I am the doctor! I am ordering you to stop! I will never forgive you!" I screamed as I felt restraints being placed around my wrists and ankles. I felt someone start an IV and my Dad placed the oxygen mask over my face. I started to feel fuzzy again but before I let sleep engulf me I spoke, "Dad, please save Bella. Please take care of her…."

"I will son, I promise. But we need to take care of you first. I will check on her as soon as we are done here. I love you."

"I love you too."

I felt really groggy. I wasn't sure at first where I was. But the smell of disinfectant and the bright white lights told me I was in the hospital. I had spent so many days in this hospital, I knew this place better than my own home. There was an oxygen mask over my face and I tried to move it but my hands were being held down by something. I saw someone move out of the corner of my eye. He must have been sitting in the chair.

"Son, it's your father." I couldn't look at him, I was too ashamed. "Look at me, please." He moved the oxygen mask from my face. I looked at him.

"You are in the hospital. You had a stab wound to your right lower quadrant of your abdomen. You had to have surgery but it went well. It didn't hit any major organs. I am so happy that you are okay. I love you, son."

"I love you too, Dad." I said in a raspy voice. "Can you please remove the restraints? I feel ridiculous. I am a doctor here, being restrained?"

"Edward, the restraints were necessary. You were disoriented and upset. You wouldn't let us treat you and were trying to fight us off." There was a long silent pause, "Now son, I need to ask you something that is very important and I need you to be completely honest with me. I am not going to judge you and I will love you no matter what. No one else has to know. Edward, were you raped?"

The monitor started beeping as my heart rate and blood pressure increased. "No!" I screamed, "Nothing happened, I am fine! Please just let me go! I want to see Bella! I want to go home!"

"Son, you need to tell me the truth. It is for your own health...We need to know what happened."

"Nothing happened! You don't need to know anything! Leave me alone! I want to be left alone," I wanted to die. And after I said good bye to Bella, I would do just that. I started to sob and hyperventilate. I couldn't help it. "I want to…see…Bella."

"Edward you need to calm down, you are going to rip your stitches out. Bella is in the ICU, she is also sedated but she should be fine. You will be able to see her in a few days. I know you are angry but if your Mother and myself lost you again….well it would be just unbearable. Edward, please? Will you tell me what happened? "

"I hate you! Get out! I hate you!" My dad just sat in the chair, stress written all over his face. He reached for the call button and when the nurse asked "How can I help you?" "Yes this is Dr. Carlisle. Can you please bring me 2mg of Ativan IV push please?" "Right away Doctor."

"Will you please just leave me alone! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I want to die! Please just let me die! Tell Bella I am so sorry!" I was still on my rant when the nurse came into the room with the syringe and handed it to Carlisle.

"Son, this is what is best. I love you." He said as he pushed the sedative through my IV.

I am not sure how long I was out for. But when I woke up, my dad was sleeping in the chair. I laid there for a few minutes before making a sound. I wonder if anyone else came to see me? Or did they all know what happened, and they were ashamed of me? I pulled against my restraints out of anger, my dad woke up to the sound.

He walked over to me. "Son, how are you feeling?"

I didn't look at him or answer. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "I love you and I'm not leaving your side." He paused for a few moments. "Is there anything you need?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Son, you have a catheter in. You can just go."

I looked at him, straight in the eye. "Are you serious? And who would have put that in? One of the nurses I work with? How great! Do I get no privacy? Take it out. I want it out!" 

"Brian from surgery put it in. And yes you do have privacy. You needed it because you have been unconscious for a few hours and had to have surgery. It was either that or a diaper. Once you have had time to process this and stay calm we can take it out along with the restraints. But you need to talk to me. I am worried about you."

I could play this game. "Dad, I am sorry! I am calm, I'm just worried about Bella. Can you tell me how she is doing?"

"She actually gave permission for us to tell you. She is doing a lot better. She thought you were dying and was afraid so she took a lot of medicine to kill herself. She is on the same floor as you, only a few rooms down. She is awake and doing great. She will probably be discharged in a few days."

"Well I am happy to hear that. Can you please undo the restraints at least? I am very uncomfortable."

"Will you promise to be good?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes, of course. And I am sorry for before."

"There is nothing to be sorry for. Everyone understands." He said as he released my restraints. I tried to sit up and realized I was too weak to do so.

Dad pushed the button and raised the head of my bed.

"Thanks." I said softly, too ashamed that I couldn't help myself.

"Are you hungry, son?"

"No, thanks. I am just tired. I would like to see Mom though."

"Ok, I will get her. We still need to talk about what happened though."

I just nodded, he wouldn't be able to get another chance.

As soon as he walked out the door, I disconnected my IV's. I turned the alarms off from the monitor and slowly swung my legs over the side. I slowly started to stand up. My legs were very weak but I grabbed my catheter bag and held on to the bed. I made my way to the wall and walked out the door. I had to find Bella, so I could say good bye.

Outside my room, there was a wheelchair. I sat down and slowly wheeled myself to Bella's room. I rounded the corner and saw 2 people in her room. The way they were acting and the way they looked, I assumed they were her parents. Bella was sitting up in bed smiling and laughing while her mom sat next to her. She seemed so happy, happy without me.

I turned around to head back to my room, when I saw a crash cart sitting in the hallway. They must have just had a cardiac arrest because it was unlocked and no one was around. I opened the door and found vials of medication. I quickly grabbed them, not even knowing what they were and headed back to my room.

It seemed to take me forever to get back but I rolled right into the bathroom that was connected to my room. I said a prayer, telling God that I wouldn't be able to handle life now. I wanted to be with him and not cause anyone anymore pain. I filled the syringes with medications and pushed them through my IV's. I refused to see what medications they were. I was okay with not knowing what was going to happen to me.

CARLISLE POV

"Esme, dear? He is asking to see you."

"Really? How is he doing?"

"I am not sure. He says he is fine but I don't know. But I know he wants to see his mother. He hasn't admitted to the rape yet and I am not sure he will for awhile. So please don't say anything. He gets very upset about it and I don't want to have to sedate him again. I can't keep him from facing his pain forever."

Esme and I walked towards our son's hospital room. I pushed open the door and was shocked to find him not in there.

"Carlisle, where is he? Did the nurses take him for a test?"

"Everyone was instructed to not take him from his room without my permission…"

Just then I heard a loud crash coming from his connecting bathroom. I ran inside to find my son seizing on the floor, blood pouring from his head. Beside him lay empty medication vials and syringes.

"Edward! Oh my! What have you done? Esme pull the emergency cord behind you! Help! I need help in here!" I placed a hand towel under his head, trying to prevent him from hitting his head again.

A nurse ran in to help, "Dr. Cullen what happened?"

"I am not sure! I need 2mg of Ativan in here stat! I also need oxygen! And extra hands to help get him back into bed! "

Within seconds, one of the nurses came back with the Ativan and 3 other nurses. "2 mg of Ativan given," I said as I pushed the medication through his IV.

"On my count, we will lift him. 1,2,..3 LIFT!" Once we got him back into his bed, he started to seize again. "I need 5 mg of Valium! And some one tell me what was in those medication vials!"

"Here is 5 mg of Valium! And it was a bottle of insulin, I sent someone for a glucometer and dextrose!"

After the Valium, Edward stopped seizing but he also stopped breathing adequately. "Someone insert a nasal airway!"

"Dr. Cullen his sugar is 16! I am giving him an amp of dextrose!"

"Dextrose is in! Where is that nasal airway?!" I screamed at anyone who would listen.

"Sir he is fighting the airway but it is in and he is breathing on his own."

"Son, open your eyes. Please? Can you hear me?"

Edwards eyes popped open just then and his arms flew up, "Let me die, daddy! Please just let me die! Please?" He screamed as he ripped at the IV's in his arms.

I looked away from him and grabbed his arm, "I need restraints placed on, I need another IV started and another 2 mg of Ativan given. He will need a repeat glucose check every 10 minutes, and an NG tube!"

I looked back at my son who was sobbing and fighting. I looked down at him. "Son, please? We want to just help, we don't want to lose you and we can get through this together."

"Dr. Cullen, his sugar is 198 right now and here is the NG tube you asked for."

"Son, there is a lot of things that are going to happen now. Please don't fight it! I am going to place this tube down your nose and John is going to stitch up your head."  
I slowly placed the tube down his nose and he started to choke "Son, just swallow, come on son, just remember how it's done. You tell patients all the time, swallow like you are taking a drink." Once it was in place, I taped it secure.

Edward looked up at me with sorrow in his eyes "I am so sorry for being such a horrible and disgusting person" And with that he fell asleep.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry to bother you but your wife just passed out in the hallway."

"Okay, Suzy will you check to make sure his vitals are stable and to make sure he didn't rip any stitches out? I want a CT scan of his head after the stitches are done and he is not to be left unattended. Repeat the sedative every 15 minutes." I said quickly as I ran out into the hallway.

I ran over to my wife who was lying on the floor. "I was walking by and noticed that she looked pale and not well. I asked her if she was feeling okay and she just passed out, I caught her before she hit her head." Said Chris, one of the floor nurses.

"Esme, dear? Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?

"Carlisle?" She whimpered.

"Dear, we are going to go and get you checked out okay? Chris can you go get a gurney and we can take her down to the ER."

"I'm fine Carlisle, I just need to see Edward…"

I picked Esme up and placed her on the gurney.

"Esme, you know with your condition we need to get you checked out. Edward is stable. We are getting a CT scan of his head to make sure he doesn't have a concussion but we need to get you checked out first."

Esme was slightly dehydrated and she had told me she hadn't eaten since last night. So I ordered fluids and made her eat something. She was feeling a lot better after that.

"Carlisle, is Edward going to be okay?" Esme asked me.

"Physically, yes. Mentally it's going to take a while for him to heal. We just have to be patient and make sure he knows that we are there for him and that we love him."

"Does he know about the baby?"

"No, I am not sure he could handle that right now."

"Maybe it would want him to be strong and have a worth of living."

"Maybe, I am just afraid it might make him completely lose it. He has only been free for 18 hours, he needs time. Jasper is the psychologist on call tonight and I am going to have him sit with Edward tonight. Dr. Jones is on his way home from vacation and will take over his case tomorrow. I felt bad but he agreed that a non-family member should take Edwards case and got on the first flight home that was available. Jasper will be there only if Edward would need him and I don't want him to be left alone for a while. I ordered suicide watch so he will never be left alone. Dr. Jones will talk to him in depth tomorrow."

"I feel so helpless…" Esme whispered, as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Honey, Edward is strong. He will get through this. We will get through this but right now you need to take care of yourself. Alice is on her way here to pick you up and take you home."

"I don't want to leave Edward," Esme snapped back.

"Esme, he is going to be fine. He will be asleep for a long time and you are no good to him if you are sick." Just then Alice skipped through the door.

"Mom? Are you okay? Dad told me what happened. Is Edward okay? Can I see him?" Alice hammered off.

"Alice, calm down. Your mother is fine, she just forgot to eat. So make sure she eats when you get home and to drink a lot of fluids. Edward is fine too, he is sleeping right now. So I'm afraid you will not be able to see him yet. It may be awhile until he can have visitors."

"Can you tell him that I love him?"

"Of course Alice, I will do that."

"Carlisle, take care of our son. I love you," Esme whispered in my ear and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you to dear, please take care of yourself."

I watched as Alice and Esme walked out of the hospital. I needed to sleep. I have been up for 26 hours. Last night when they raided the home that Edward and Bella were being held, I was so anxious. My plan was to talk to Jasper before he went into Edward's room and then try to sleep. Even an hour or two would be helpful.

I caught up with Jasper just as he was about to enter Edwards room.

"Jasper, hold up! I wanted to talk to you before you went in there."

"I read his chart, this is horrible Carlisle."

"I know, he is sedated right now. I am not going to order any more sedatives at the moment but there is an as needed order if he wakes up and gets combative once more. I would rather not take the restraints off unless you feel it's okay. Dr. Jones will be here tomorrow morning to take over the case. He hasn't admitted to the rape yet, every time I have brought it up he gets very angry and combative."

Jasper nodded his head, "That is normal for this situation,"

"Oh and he doesn't know about the baby yet. If you feel it's a good time to tell him, go ahead. If not we will wait, I am going to be in the lounge trying to sleep for a few hours. Page me if you need me."

"Of course I will," Jasper said as he gave me a hug, "We will get him through this."

I nodded back and headed for the lounge. I knew I wouldn't have been any good to him if I was sleep deprived.

EDWARD POV

I could feel someone watching me. I didn't want to open my eyes but the person started to talk to me.

"Edward, how are you feeling?"

I knew that voice and it startled me, I was not expecting him to be here.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am the psychiatrist on call. You don't have to tell me anything, I just came down to evaluate the situation. Like I said, you don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to tell me. I will hand over the case to another doctor in the morning," explained Jasper.

"I don't want to talk to you, "I spit back.

"Then listen…" Jasper started to say.

"You already know what happened," I accused, I know he had read my chart and talked to my father.

"Edward you have a lot of people that love you and care about you, this is going to be a process. I have talked to your doctor…"

"You mean my father."

"Yes your father. We are in the process of getting another doctor to come and cover your case and he will be in here in the morning. But we are going to give you something to help you sleep. It won't completely knock you out but it will help you relax and rest." Jasper explained.

"I don't want anything….I'll be fine. But taking the restraints off would be a lot more comfortable to sleep. Also please let my father know I would like this tube out of my nose."

"Well I can't take the restraints off until we are sure you are not a danger to yourself…so go to sleep, you need rest, your body has been through a lot."

"Once you leave, I will. I can't sleep with someone watching me."

Jasper frowned, "Edward, I am also here to keep an eye on you."

That was the final straw, "WHAT? I am on suicide watch? This is crazy, I don't need a babysitter! I can barely move," I screamed as I pulled on the restraints, "I can't do anything anyways! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" I was only vaguely aware of the machines beeping loudly and fast. I started to try to move my legs and was pulling extremely hard on the restraints. I had to get out of here!

Jasper started to walk towards me after he had hit the emergency button.

"Edward please, calm down. You are okay, I am just here to make sure it stays that way." Jasper grabbed my wrists to stop me from fighting. They were bleeding from pulling so hard on the restraints, I didn't care.

At some point my father had come in and now he was right in front of me, "Edward, please calm down. Everything is going to be okay. I know you may not believe that now but it will be."

I stopped fighting and looked right into his eyes, the eyes I had longed to see again. The eyes I prayed every night I would get to look into again. I could feel the tears forming and tipping over onto my cheeks. "I have nothing to live for. I am never going to be able to move forward from what has happened!"

My father leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me and I accepted. I gave myself to him and I cried like a little boy. He was comforting me and that is what I had wanted for so long. He stroked my hair and whispered comforting words. After what only seemed like seconds, he let go. I then realized Jasper had cleaned the blood from my wrists and placed a bandage on them.

I saw my Dad look at Jasper, Jasper then nodded, "Son, listen. You do have something to live for. Bella is pregnant. She is 6 weeks along and the baby seems healthy and the heartbeat is strong." Carlisle said carefully.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "Are you serious? Is it mine?"

"According to how far along she is, it could only be yours."

I was shocked, "But how couldn't I have seen…I am a doctor, you would have thought I would have seen the signs…"

"Son, you were in a stressful situation and some women do not show signs this early, you know that. You kept her healthy and eating, which kept the baby healthy."

"But she took all those medications, I shouldn't have given her those pain meds. I was only trying to make her comfortable…" my mind was going in a million different directions.

"You did nothing wrong. You didn't know, everything looks good as of now. She will be closely watched through her whole pregnancy."

"She took all the dilauded to kill herself…"

Carlisle interrupted me, "Edward, everything looks good right now. You need to get some sleep."

"NO! She tried to kill herself and she is pregnant! That is where Jasper should be, not watching me! I am tied up so tight that I won't be able to try again! She has been through so much more than me, someone needs to be there for her, watching her. I need to get to her, I am all she has! Her parents sold her for goodness sakes!" I pulled on my restraints again, I could feel my body starting to shake. I needed to get to her.

"Edward, please stop. She is fine, I promise. I won't let anything happen to her…"He was in front of me once more, his hands on my shoulders, gently pushing my shoulders back towards the bed. "Rosalie has been with her most of the night and your mother was with her for a while today. Rosalie is handling the social service part of this case as well as being there for her because of you. We know she is special to you. You have your whole family here for you."

"NOOOOOOOO! Stop, I need to get to her. I have to! I tried to save her!" I was really shaking now but I needed to get to her. I suddenly felt a pinch in my arm and I was pushed flat against the bed. I knew I was just given yet another sedative. Jasper was on one side of me, my father on the other.

"You and Bella are both safe now. Bella isn't alone, she has us too….I love you son. I can't say it enough…"Carlisle whispered in my ear as I let the darkness engulf me.

Carlisle POV

Before Edward fell asleep, he whispered, "My mom…" I couldn't take it anymore. I let a few tears fall from my eyes. I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder.

"I hate having to sedate him."

"It is for his own safety. He is still very weak and has a lot of injuries." Jasper said in a comforting voice.

"I know, I just never thought I would be dealing with a patient like this, let alone my own son. We can only know what happened from the physical evidence and that is enough to put any person over the edge. We don't know anything else that happened."

"Carlisle, Edward has a long road ahead of him but he has all of us. He is embarrassed about being raped, that much I know. He didn't come right out and say it but it's the way he is reacting, you can tell. He kept that girl alive, risking everything and then someone to do the most degrading thing of all, at least in his mind. I don't think he is going to agree to using the rape kit that was done."

"He probably will be furious when he finds out, he is probably going to feel that he was violated again but he also needs to be reexamined to check his injuries. I am sure it's not going to be easy but I do not want to do it while he is unconscious."

"I am sure Dr. Jones would petition for you as his father to be his medical POA considering he is suicidal and not thinking straight. But that would be the last resort, hopefully he can come to the decision on his own. It would be better that way."

"Yes, we can talk to about it in the morning. I am going to check on Bella, are you okay still staying with him?"

Jasper nodded once more, "I got a text from Alice before Edward woke up and she said that Esme is feeling a lot better and did eat dinner. She also said it took a bit but she is sleeping soundly now."

"Thank you Jasper. Page me as soon as he wakes up, don't take the restraints off until I can talk to him, please."

EPOV

This time when I woke, I had an itch on my nose. I tried to pull my hand to my face but they were being held down, 'Not again…' I thought to myself. I was afraid to open my eyes to see who was here with me now. I had no idea how long I had been out for but my mind and body were both physically drained. I figured I might as well get it over with and open my eyes.

Sitting across the room reading a book was Jasper.

"Good morning Edward." He said simply.

"Morning? What time is it?" I asked, it was still dark outside from what I could see.

"Its 4 am. How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted." I hardly had the strength to keep my eyes open.

"That's expected. I need to page your Dad to let him know you are awake, is that okay?" Jasper asked carefully.

I tried to nod but it was too much effort so I just said "Yea" is in a very quiet voice.

"I will only be gone for a second, be right back Edward." Jasper said as he closed the door.

He must have seen how tired I was to leave me alone but then again I was tied to the bed and unable to do anything. I really wanted these things off, my nose really itched. I had so much to think about that my head hurt. Nevermind, that is probably from the stitches in my head. This has been such a long day, I just wanted to go back to sleep.

Jasper walked back into the room and over to the side of my bed, "Your Dad will be here in a few minutes."

"Thanks," is all I said. I tried to wiggle my nose to stop the itching with no success.

"Does your nose itch? I can get it for you," Jasper asked.

"Yea on the right side," I responded in a monotone voice.

I didn't mean to but when Jasper reached up to scratch my nose I flinched, he pulled his hand back quickly.

"I'm sorry Edward!"

"No I am sorry, can you try again?" I could feel the tears forming. He scratched my nose and I felt better but then I turned my head away from him. I didn't want to see me cry. He didn't say anything but I felt his hand slip into mine and squeeze. I squeezed back as the tears spilled from my eyes. We didn't say anything for the longest time. We didn't need to. We had been best friends for 15 or more years and now we were brothers.

I am the one who broke the ice, I turned to look at him, "Why did this happen? Why did this happen to me? Why did this happen to her? I can't even wrap my head around everything. I am so tired and I just don't know what to do. I'm sorry for getting so crazy and angry. I just don't know how to handle this. I don't know how to talk about what happened. I figure if I don't admit to it, it never happened. What child is going to want a father like me? I am no good to anyone….I really just want to die…" and then I stopped and quickly said, "I didn't mean that!"

Jasper looked right into my eyes, "Yes you did mean that and it's okay. We are going to get through this."

Just then my father walked through the door, he looked exhausted. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. This was all my fault. Then I noticed 2 syringes in his hands.

"What are those for? I'm not combative, please I don't want any more sedatives. I already feel so exhausted. Please, no more!" I tried to say with some authority but it came out more like a whimper.

"Good morning son, yes one is a sedative but I'm not giving it you. At least not right now. The other is a pain medication, how is your pain?"

"I'm fine." I snapped back too quickly. It was a lie, Jasper knew it was a lie, my dad knew it was a lie. The truth was it felt like my whole body was on fire. Everything hurt. I just didn't want any more medications and I deserved the pain.

"Edward, we have something we need to talk to you about. It's very important." My dad stated.

"I don't think there is," trying to avoid my fathers and Jaspers faces. I didn't want to do this now, I didn't want to do this ever.

"Son, we know what happened. At least from what the physical evidence shows. We know you were raped..,"

"NO! NO! I wasn't!" I tried to scream. They couldn't know.

"Edward, we know. It's okay, it's not your fault. But the injuries have to be reassessed to make sure the stitches are still intact and the bleeding has stopped. Now I will not be doing the exam…"

"NO! Please?! I am fine, just let me die…that would be better…"

My father walked closer to me and sat on the edge of the bed, I couldn't look at him. If I could have disappeared I would have…I knew he had to be ashamed of me.

"Son, listen to me. This is not your fault. None of it is. If a rape victim came into the emergency room would you tell him or her that it was their fault?"

I didn't answer, he knew I knew the answer.

"Exactly, now we do have something else to tell you to. There was a rape kit done, obviously it is your choice on what happens with that but you needed to know."

I was mortified. I asked in a very low voice, "Did you do it?"

"No, Jared the RN did it. And Garret the PA placed the stitches. I did not have anything to do with this, I told you, you do have privacy. I am overseeing your case but when I can I have others do certain things. Now, I paged Garret to reexamine you, if everything is fine this is the last it should need to be done. The stitches will dissolve so no need to get them taken out. Does that sound like a plan?"

I nodded.

"I can give you a sedative if you would like?" my dad asked.

"No! I don't want anymore, please? No more!" I exclaimed. I was terrified, I really just wanted to go to sleep and not wake up but I did not want to be violated again.

"Okay, no sedative for this procedure. It's okay."

Just then Garret and Jared walked in, "Good morning Edward." He had a look of pity on his face. I can't handle pity, I deserve to be disgusting to people.

"I am going to take the restraints off okay?" my dad said.

I nodded. He did as he said he would and then him and Jasper headed for the door.

"Wait! Dad, will you stay with me. I'm scared…"

"Of course son, I will always stay with you if that's what you want." He walked to the head of my bed.

"At any point you want me to stop just say so. I will tell you everything I am going to do before I do it. Do you understand Edward?"Garret asked.

I nodded. Tears, I could feel them coming again. There was no stopping them.

"We are going to help you roll onto your side towards your father. We are going to take this slowly, if it's too painful let us know, we can help with that."

They slowly helped me onto my side, it hurt even more than I imagined it would.

My dad could see the pain on my face, "I still can give you something to help with the pain Edward."

I shook my head no through clenched teeth.

"Okay right now I am just going to lift the sheet and you will feel my fingers on you. If at any point you want me to stop, let me know. Okay?" Garret stated.

"Yes." I said flatly, with tears streaming my cheeks. I grabbed my fathers' hands and squeezed. He squeezed back. I closed my eyes and tried not to think of what was happening.

"You are doing great Edward, now you are going to feel some pressure. I need to check if the bleeding has stopped. I know it's hard but try to relax."

CPOV

"Ahhhh!" Edward jumped into me, kicking his hips towards me and away from Garret.

Edward started to cry harder, "Shh, son. Take a deep breath." He squeezed my hands so hard and was sobbing.

"It hurts so bad, I hurt everywhere. I just want the pain to stop, I want everything to stop….Dad just make it stop, please?" cried Edward.

"We are all done. Edward you did great, everything looks good. The bleeding has stopped, so unless you start to bleed again there is no need for any more treatment or exams." Garret said.

I don't think Edward heard anything but I nodded at Garret. Him and Jared left the room quietly.

"Edward, I'm going to give you this pain medication. It will help with the pain. You don't deserve the pain, your body needs to heal, okay?"

He didn't respond he just continued to cry. I released his hands from mine and gave him the medication. After that I just sat and stroked his hair as he cried. When the pain medication started to kick in he started to get groggy and then soon after fell asleep. I knew it wasn't going to take a lot to make him sleep.

Just then Jasper walked in. "How is he?" he asked.

"Fine, the bleeding has stopped. He finally admitted to how much pain he was in and I gave him some pain medication. He told me he wants to die…" I admitted to Jasper.

"Yeah, he had said that to me too before you came in. Dr. Jones called the front desk he just got home, he is going to get a shower and be in an about an hour. I think we need to start Edward on some psychiatric medication. He is very fragile right now. If we don't get his mental state at least a little more stable, he isn't going to allow his body to heal properly. I am truly glad that he agreed to the exam on his own. Although because of his state of mind I think we should file for a medical POA but Dr. Jones would have to agree. Just in case we would need it."

"I love my son and we are going to do whatever we need to do to get him through this."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here you go, the next chapter. This chapter explains more of their rescue and other information that some reviewers were confused about. There will be more information in the coming chapters but if there are still confusing things, just ask. I know in my head how this whole thing goes but could maybe miss a detail or two when I write. FYI: An NG tube is short for nasogastric tube. It is inserted through the nose and down throat to the stomach. NG is just a short term. Please review! I hope you enjoy

**BPOV**

After the moment I opened my eyes I was worried about Edward. I needed to know if he was still alive. I was insistent that they tell me how was doing, they kept telling me that he was fine and that that I needed to worry about myself at the moment. They had given me medicine to reverse the medication I had taken, they had asked me repetitively if I still wanted to die. I had told them no, it was due to the situation I was in. I felt that I hadn't any other choice. Everyone was touching me and running around in a frenzy trying to treat me, at one point I screamed stop at the top of my lungs. They had all stopped what they were doing and looked at me, I had demanded they told me how Edward was doing. They had then told me that he was alive but in surgery and they would let me know more when they had more information. After that I allowed them to treat me, which was a whirlwind once more. They had told me about the baby, which came as a shock. They told me approximately how far a long I was and it could only be Edwards. I was thrilled and scared at the same time; I had no idea how Edward was going to react.

I had met Edwards mother and sister in-law. Esme was the sweetest woman I have ever known, she was warm and comforting. Rosalie was my case worker. Even though I wasn't a minor, I was taken as a minor and she was there for guidance. Esme and Rosalie had stayed with me when the police came in to talk to me. They had told me that after Edwards's disappearance, his family had done everything to find him and with that, luckily, Esme's word not mine, they found me. The police were still unsure how or why Edward got involved. It may have been simply wrong place, wrong time. They had told me that there was a link between my father and James's brother, John Harsen. My father had helped put John in prison for many years and was murdered during his sentence. They think that James held my father responsible and used me as revenge towards my father. James had been involved in drug trafficking and human trafficking. His brother had assisted him with trafficking drugs but was also a user. He had been pulled over by my father for speeding. My father suspected that he was under the influence and had taken him in and had his car searched. John had been under the influence of cocaine and marijuana. They had also found drug paraphernalia and over $50,000 worth of cocaine in his car. He was sentenced to prison for driving while under the influence, intent to sell, and many other charges I didn't quite understand. He had a different last name as James and didn't have much of a paper trail so they were unable to connect him to James right away. He never gave any information about who he worked for either. During his sentence he was murdered for unknown reasons and James blamed my father. They were unsure where James was at this point, he had escaped before they ransacked his house. He was still at large and that it why there was an officer that stood at my hospital room at all times, they said there would be one at Edwards too. James had had Edwards house burnt to the ground and whoever had started it left the gasoline can there, with his fingerprints. That guy is who led them to James. It was only a few days after that they knew where we were being held and then rescued us. The worst thing that they police had told me that my parents were murdered 6 months after my disappearance. Esme stayed with me the whole time I cried, I had a slight panic attack but she brought me back to reality. "Breathe with me Bella. I am here for you," she had said. I think I had always known that they were dead but never knew for sure. James had never indicated that they were dead; he used them to threaten me. Telling me that if I did not obey him or if I tried to run away he would kill them. I believe that my parents, from heaven, had sent Edward to save me. He was more than my hero, he was my angel. After the police had told me about my parents Rosalie had asked them to leave and to come back at another time when I was feeling better.

Later that evening, friends of my parents had stopped by. I had known them since I was born. Even though my parents had no longer been married they were all still very close. Rosalie had told me that they were listed as guardians in my parents will. Even though I was a legal adult, she had told me that it might be nice to see familiar trusting faces. As soon as Kathy came in, I lost it. All the emotions I had been trying to keep under control came flooding out. She sat on the bed holding me until I had no more tears left. She told me that my parents were devastated after my disappearance and my parents never gave up. Even after their deaths, her and her husband still continued. After I was unable to keep my eyes open any longer she said that she would let me rest but they were going to be back the next day and that I could count on them for anything I needed. She told me she loved me, it was such a comforting thing to hear.

I had fallen asleep as soon as they left and it was daylight again when I woke up. I was all alone in my room, I didn't like it. I was uncomfortable being alone but I did take a moment to soak up the sunshine on my face that was shining through my window. I couldn't wait to be able to go outside. Then a man walked through the door and stopped just inside.

"Hi Bella, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Is it okay if I come in?" he asked.

"Of course, Dr. Cullen? Are you Edwards father?"

"Yes I am."

I smiled at him, "It is very nice to meet you. I have heard so many great things about you. Edward looks up to you in every way. How is he? I am so worried about him but no one will let me see him."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Bella. That is actually what I came to see you about. Edward isn't doing well emotionally; physically I believe he will be fine with time. I had given him some pain medication and right now he is getting some much needed rest. But if you are feeling up to it I was wondering if you would like to go see him, maybe sit with him for a bit. I don't know when he will wake up but you being there will probably be beneficial to both of you," he explained.

"Of course, of course!" I started to get out of my bed and as soon as my toes touched the floor I started to see stars and me knees grew weak. I closed my eyes, embracing myself for the impact of the floor. It never came, I felt two strong arms catch me and Dr. Cullen lifted me and placed me back in bed.

"Easy Bella, we are going to take our time. Lay back and catch your breath while I go and get a wheelchair. Then we can try again but with my assistance. But before I go I wanted to thank you for everything that you have done for Edward."

"I didn't do anything, if anything I am to blame that he is in the situation," I turned my eyes toward the window, away from Dr. Cullen's caring eyes.

"Bella, please look at me."

I turned towards him but couldn't find the courage to look him in the eye. He gently cupped my chin and brought my face to his.

"Bella, none of this is your fault. You didn't ask for any of this. No one, not even Edward, blames you for any of this. This horrible ordeal that you have both been through is James's fault. You had no control of what happened. Do you understand?"

"Yes, thank you Dr. Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle, now how bout I get that wheelchair and we go see Edward."

"Thank you," I smiled at him.

Carlisle left and I couldn't help to become anxious. I have been worried about him but I wasn't allowed to see him until now. I hope Carlisle was right and Edward didn't blame me for what has happened to him. I would understand if he did but I had to see him to make sure he was okay. If he never wanted to see me again after that I would go away, even if it did break my heart. I owed him everything.

Carlisle walked through the door pushing a wheelchair, "Are you feeling up to going Bella?"

"Yes, I _have_ to see Edward."

"Okay, I am going to disconnect you from the monitor and hang your IV bags on the pole first."

I nodded. From what I could tell, Carlisle was a very gentle and caring man; I could see where Edward got his compassion from.

"Bella, we are going to take this nice and easy. If you pass out again we will have to wait a few hours before we try again, so nice and slow, okay?"

I nodded again and allowed him to help me sit up and swing my legs over the edge of the bed, "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I am good."

"Okay, let's try standing, nice and _slow_." He emphasized the word slow. I listened to him because I didn't want to wait any longer to see Edward. After I was standing on my own two feet without passing out he assisted me to the wheelchair.

"Still doing okay? Do you feel weak or dizzy? And be honest with me, you are no good to Edward or the baby if you push yourself too hard."

He had known that I would play down how I felt, there was no use trying to lie. "I am feeling tired, a little weak but I am not dizzy."

"Are you in any pain?"

"My back is still tender but it's still tolerable."

"Thank you for being honest with me," he placed a blanket over me, "Now let's get going."

He was pushing the wheelchair down the hallways when I asked, "Does he know about the baby?"

"Yes he does." I could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"How did he react? Is he upset? It's your turn to be honest with me, please?"

"He was shocked, he was angry at himself for not realizing it and giving you all those medications."

"He couldn't have known, it's my own body and I didn't even realize. He was only helping with giving me those medications," tears started to sting at my eyes, "He's not happy then." It was a statement not a question.

"Bella, I don't think he is unhappy. He doesn't know how to feel at the moment, he is having a hard time. He has a lot of things to process at once and he isn't coping well," after a short pause, "Here we are."

As I entered Edwards' room, I noticed another man sitting in a chair out of the corner of my eye but my focus was on Edward. He was so pale, there were dark bruises covering his face and a bandage wrapped around his head. There was a tube sticking out of his nose and then I realized there were restraints on his wrists. I would recognize them anywhere, they had been used on me many times in the past for other reasons.

"Why is he tied down?" I asked softly.

"So he doesn't hurt himself," the man in the chair answered as he stood up.

"He tried to hurt himself?" my voice quivered.

"Bella, this is Jasper. Jasper this is Bella," Carlisle introduced us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I wish it could be under better circumstances."

"Jasper. Edwards' brother in-law, you married his little sister."

"That would be me," he answered through a small smile.

I looked back at Edward, "He tried to hurt himself?" I asked again, tears threatening to spill.

"Bella, Edward is having a very difficult time, which is completely normal," answered Jasper.

"Can you push me closer to him please?" I asked Carlisle, he pushed me as close to his bed my wheelchair would allow. "Is it okay if I touch his hand?" He looked so fragile.

"Of course, you are not going to hurt him."

I gently slipped my hand in Edwards, "I am so sorry Edward," my tears betraying me and rushing down my cheeks, "I am so sorry this is happening to you. Edward you saved my life and this is how you are paid. I am so sorry, I love you so much," I was sobbing at this point. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Bella, remember, we talked about this. None of this is your fault. We don't always understand why things happen but they do anyways. And it's neither yours or Edwards fault. We can just help each other heal and move on from this."

I laid my head down on Edwards' bed and continued to hold his hand. I don't know how long I laid there unit I heard my name but it wasn't Carlisle or Jasper who had said it.

**EPOV**

I could feel someone holding my hand with small slender fingers and soft delicate skin. I could only be Bella, I was afraid to open my eyes, afraid it might just be a dream. But I could smell her, her sweet lovely smell so I slowly opened my eyes and saw that her head was lying on my bed, her long dark hair sprawled over my arm.

"Bella?"

"Edward? Oh my gosh, how are you feeling?"

"How are _you_ doing Bella? I was so worried about you, I am so sorry," I could feel the tears starting to pool in my eyes.

"Edward I am good, you have nothing to be sorry about. I am alive because you saved my life, I love you Edward."

"Oh Bella, my love, I love you too!"

Bella's grasp on my hand tightened and I watched as she stood up too quickly, the color draining from her face, he knees betraying her. I tried to move towards her but I was unable because of the restraints. "Bella?" I said urgently.

My father was quickly by her side, lowering her safely back into the wheelchair, "Bella, dear, are you okay?"

She didn't answer, she just sat there with her eyes closed. My father placed his fingers on Bella's tiny wrist, I noticed the sheen of sweat across her forehead. I felt utterly helpless, tied to this damn hospital bed. By this time Jasper was also by Bella's side, a worried look on his face.

"Bella, come back to me," Carlisle asked in his sweet tone.

"Bella, my love, please. Open your eyes," I begged from my hospital bed.

Slowly her eyes opened, revealing those beautiful brown eyes.

"There we go, take it easy. How are you feeling?" my father asked.

"I'm sorry ," she responded quickly, panic in her voice.

"Hey it's okay. We were just concerned. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," she said as the color started to return to her face.

I sat there horrified and helpless. Here I have been drowning in my own self pity while Bella has been dealing with this on her own, being strong and brave, unlike me.

I pulled on my restraints, "Jasper, please take these off?"

"I can do that but someone will still have to stay with you at all times."

"I understand."

" will be here shortly to see you."

I ignored his comment as he was undoing the restraints, focusing my attention to Bella.

"Bella, how are you doing?" I asked, concerned.

"Edward, I am fine. I just stood up a little too fast is all."

"Bella, remember what I told you about pushing yourself too far," my father gently scolded her.

"I know, I just wanted to give Edward a hug, my emotions got the best of me," Bella looked at me as a rose colored blush bloomed across her cheeks.

"I would still like a hug. Dad will you help her?"

"Of course, if you're feeling up to it Bella."

She nodded anxiously, I watched as he helped her stand. Bella leaned towards me and I leaned towards her. As painful was it was, I needed to feel her in my arms. As soon as her arms wrapped around me, all my fears, shame and pain came crashing down and I melted into her.

"Oh Bella."

"Edward, we are going to be okay. We are going to get through this together," she said comforting me.

She was my rock. We held onto each other like our lives depended on it, then I could feel Bella's body start to tremble. I knew it was taking more strength than she had to stand.

"Bella as much as I never want to let you go, I don't want you passing out again."

"I never want to let go, Edward."

"Bella, I am not going anywhere. I will be here for you and our child, always." I promised her.

Bella loosened her grip and brought her eyes to mine, "You're not angry then, about the baby?"

"Bella, I was never angry about the baby. I am happy, I am just frightened because of what you have been through." I could feel Bella start to shake harder, standing was tiring her out quickly, "Now please sit down before you pass out, please Bella?"

She quickly kissed on the lips and let go of me, my father helping her back into the wheelchair. "We should get you back into your room, you need to rest."

"No! I am not leaving Edward, I feel fine," she protested, exhaustion written all over her face.

As much as I didn't want her to leave, I knew she needed rest, "Bella, I think that would be best. I really don't want you to go but you need rest, the baby needs you to rest."

"I am a little tired, but I will be back Edward, I promise."

"I am looking forward to it, I am not going anywhere Bella, I love you," smiling at her.

"I love you too Edward."

"Edward, I am going to get Bella settled and I will be back to check on you," my father said.

I nodded at him and watched as him and Bella left. It pained me to see her leave but I knew it was for the best.

As soon as they were gone, Jasper spoke, "How are you feeling Edward?"

"Sore." I paused for a moment knowing he wanted more, then my damn of emotions broke, "Jasper, how could I have been so stupid? Here I am drowning in my own self pity when the strongest person I know, who has gone through more than me, is worried about me. I was acting like a child."

"Just because she has gone through worse things doesn't dismiss what you went through Edward."

"But this whole situation has been harder on her. She has been abused and humiliated for years, I have only been…."I stopped, I couldn't bear to say it out loud. Tears flowing down my cheeks, I covered my face with my hands.

"You only what Edward?" Jasper encouraged.

"I can't!"

He walked up the bed and sat next to me, "Yes you can."

"NO! If I say it, it becomes real!"

"Edward, it's already real. It already has happened. You can't hide from it, try again Edward. What only happened?"

I hesitated for a moment, "I was raped! They said I wanted it! They said because I didn't take it from Bella, that I must want it from a man. I told them no but they had a gun to my head! They said if I fought, they would do worse to Bella and they enjoyed the way she screamed. I couldn't fight, I had to stay alive for Bella. I had to protect her. He pulled down my pants while the others held me over the table and then…" I paused but there was no stopping me now, it was all going to come out, "He raped me, I don't know how many times….there are moments where it gets very blurry. I just remember pain, I have never felt so much pain. Even when they stabbed me, this was far worse. I remember begging for them to stop, that's when they stabbed me. But they continued…it just never stopped…"

"Do you know how many men raped you, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"No, there were three of them there but I don't know how many actually…..ra…" I couldn't finish. I was done saying it for now. "I feel so dirty Jasper, they took so much away from me."

"They didn't take anything that you can't get back. No one blames you or thinks of you as 'dirty.' No one is ashamed of you but you."

"Does Bella know?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, we thought that should be something you discussed with her."

Just then my father walked in the room, "How is she doing?" I asked right away.

He eyed me and Jasper suspiciously, "She is sleeping, she was exhausted."

"Thanking you for bringing her to see me."

"You're welcome, son. Now how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked, walking over to my bed. Jasper stood up and moved to give him room.

"Tired and sore," I answered honestly.

"Is your pain tolerable?"

I nodded, "When can the NG tube and catheter come out? I don't feel there is a need for them and never saw the need for the NG tube in the first place."

"We placed the NG tube because when you took the insulin we had no way of knowing if you took you any pills, so we gave you charcoal through it," he explained.

"Well I didn't and so now it can come out. And the catheter too, I want it out _now_."

My father didn't respond to my demand, "Jasper, how do you feel about him being unrestrained and able to move around on his own?"

"Dad, why don't you ask me if I am suicidal any longer?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, as if to continue. "I am not, as I was discussing with Jasper. I have seen the reason to live. I need to be there for Bella and our child. I know we both have a long bumpy road ahead of us but I want to live."

"Yes Carlisle, I believe Edward is no longer suicidal or a danger to himself, so the restraints won't be necessary. But I would still like someone to stay with him at all times for the next 24 hours. When Dr. Jones arrives, he is free to change any orders," Jasper explained.

"Jasper, I am fine! I don't need a babysitter!" I exclaimed.

"Edward, you know how these things go. You had told us on more than one occasion that you wanted to die. Up until just a few minutes ago, did that change. Dr. Jones will come an evaluate you and decide what is best in his opinion," Jasper explained, "But for now, I will stay with you until he arrives."

I sat back, defeated, there was nothing I could do about it. My hands were tied, at least not literally anymore.

"Okay then. Edward, I will go get Chris to take out the catheter and NG tube. And then if you're feeling up to it, maybe we can try to get you into a chair for a bit and see how you do," my father said and then left to go get Chris.

"I just want to go home," I said frustrated.

"You will, if you cooperate," Jasper smirked, "But you know what they say, doctors make the worst patients. Especially doctors name Edward Cullen."

"Funny, Jasper," I smiled back.

Chris walked through the door just then, "Hi Edward, I'm here to remove your catheter and NG tube."

I looked at Jasper hesitantly, hoping he didn't feel the need to stay.

"I will be right outside, get me when you're done Chris," and with that he walked out the door.

It was very uncomfortable to have the tubes removed but it was a relief to no longer have them inside my body. I would think twice before I ordered these for any patients in the future, I thought to myself.

"You are all set, I'm going to just get Jasper and we will help you into a chair if you're feeling up to it."

I nodded, the soonder I could move around on my own the sooner I could go home. I still had no idea what my and Bella's future held but I didn't want it to involve the hospital any longer than necessary.


	8. Chapter 8

Afterwards Chris and Jasper had helped me into the chair. It was a slow and painful process but it needed to be done. Even though I had the will to live, I still had all of these emotions running through me. I was afraid to talk to Dr. Jones, I had already admitted so much to Jasper and I did not want to keep reliving it. Jasper had told me that Dr. Jones was in the hospital and would be here in a few minutes.

"I know that you are exhausted but would you mind staying with me while I talk to him?" I asked Jasper.

"Of course I'll stay. Besides, your sister would have my hide if I didn't. And speaking of Alice, she wants me to tell you that she loves you and that she misses you."

"I really miss her too, when will she be able to come and visit? I want to see my mom too, how has she been doing?" I ask.

"She is doing well, she is in remission since you have been gone. She is getting stronger every day, your disappearance put a stress on her as it did on all of us but your father made sure she was eating and drinking properly."

A knock at the door interrupted us, "May I come in?"

"Yes," Jasper answered. I recognized Dr. Jones as he walked through the door.

"Hi Edward, as you know I am Dr. Jones, but you can call me Mike if you would like."

I had only met him once or twice before, but it was briefly. Most of the time when I needed a psychology consult Jasper was on call.

"Hi."

"How are you doing?" He started. The questions continued for over an hour. Even Jasper had asked a few questions. From the type of questions Mike was asking, I figured he talked to Jasper before he came.

So after I had convinced Mike, that I no longer wanted to die, he concluded that from a psychological stand point, I was no longer a danger to myself. But I would have to have daily sessions with him as long as I was in the hospital and we would discuss outpatient sessions closer to when I would be released. He removed the suicide watch and told Jasper that if I was physically feeling up to it, I could have visitors. I was elated, I really wanted to see my Mom. After he left, my father came in.

"How is Bella?" I asked right away.

"She is fine, I just came from there and she is sleeping. She had lunch and then fell asleep shortly after that. How are you feeling?"

"I am fine."

He nodded, "Are you in any pain?"

"A little, the incision is a litter tender after moving from the bed to the chair but it is to be expected."

"Are you in any other pain?" he asked carefully but it still wrenched my gut.

I knew what he was asking. He wanted to know if I had any pain "there" but I tried to forget about it and people continued to bring it up.

"No." I answered curtly. I saw Jasper shift in his chair.

"Okay then, are you hungry? We could maybe start with some soup."

"Yea I can try that. When will I be able to see Mom?" I asked.

"Her and Alice will be at the hospital in about an hour. Your mom has a doctor's appointment," Jasper said. He must have seen the concern in my eyes because he continued, "She is fine, it's just a check up."

After my father was done checking my vitals and IV medications he said, "Okay I am going to order you some soup and I'll come back when your Mother arrives. If you can keep the soup down without any problems, you will probably be moved to a regular room this evening."

"What about Bella?"

"Between me and you, she should have been moved this morning."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, I'll be back. Love you."

"Love you." I replied back, I would never lose another chance to say I love you again.

After he left, Jasper asked, "So what do you want to watch?"

"I don't care."

Jasper turned the TV on and changed it to some random new channel. I wasn't really paying much attention until I heard the broadcaster say, "It has been confirmed that Dr. Edward Cullen has been found and is currently in the hospital. There is no word on his condition but he is said to be alive. He was rescued with Isabella Marie Swan, the 17 year old girl who had gone missing four years ago. She is also reported to be in the hospital and alive. The police have not yet released if the house fire belonging to Edward Cullen was related to his disappearance."

"What? What did she just say?"

Jasper quickly turned off the TV and looked at me. "She said your house burnt down."

I just looked at him in shock, "Explain. Now."

"A week before you were found, someone set your house on fire. It wasn't called into the fire department until it was too late. "

"Is it all gone?" He nodded.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We didn't want to bombard you with too much information at once."

"I think I have the right to know what happened to my house, the right to know that everything is gone!"I screamed at him.

"Edward…"he started.

"No, Jasper. I feel like everyone is keeping important information from me!" I tried to calm myself down and lowered my voice, "Jasper, please just tell me everything from the beginning."

Jasper sighed just as an orderly came into the room with my soup and toast. He placed the tray on the little table with wheels and pushed it in front of me. I thanked him and he left.

"You talk, I'll eat." I said looking at Jasper.

"Okay, so no one realized you were missing until the next day. When you didn't show up for work, your Dad called your phone and tried paging you. But then he found your car in the parking garage. He got worried and called Emmett to check on your house. You weren't there. They tried to trace your call but it didn't work. We knew something was wrong. Emmett had said that there was anything unusual or missing from your house. That afternoon he filed a missing persons report. We did everything in our power to find you. Even the state police got involved but there were no clues as to what had happened to you. After two days we finally got a hold of security footage from the hospital and parking garage. It showed you had left the hospital but never made it to your car."

"I was walking to the pizza parlor down the street, I was exhausted but I thought the fresh air would do me good."

"Well your father and Emmett did a press release. A ton of people called in saying that they had seen you here or there but most just wanted the reward."

"The reward?" I asked.

"Your father had offered a $50,000.00 reward for any information that led to us finding you."

I just nodded in shock, that was a lot of money but I let Jasper continue.

"Anyways, nothing useful was called in until a week later. A man called in and said he had been sleeping on a park bench when you were taken. He was too drunk to go home. Even though he was drunk, he gave a really good description of you, including the bag you had been carrying, which had not been released. He was able to tell us the description of the van and even the license plate number. The next morning he thought he had dreamt it all but then a week later he saw your face on the news and it all came back to him. He has like a photographic memory or something. I don't know but we got the van info and Emmett had that information released. A few hours later the impound called and said that they had the van. It had been picked up for parking illegally. When the police searched it they found your hospital ID, wallet, cell phone, pager, and your gym bag inside. Your phone and pager were smashed to pieces. The only fingerprints that were found were those of the impound place. They searched the area where the van was found but nothing. There wasn't any more evidence leading us to you. Your house was watched for a few weeks but still nothing. We all still continued to search, even Rosalie. She wouldn't admit it but she was scared and worried for you and I don't think Emmett has slept at all since you have been gone. Anyways a week before you were found a call came across Emmett's scanner requesting the fire department at your address. It was too late for anything to be saved but during the investigation they did find a gasoline tank with finger prints on it. I don't know who's they were but whoever's they were led the police to James somehow. Then the FBI got involved. I don't know much more after that, I just remember getting a call from Emmett saying they were close to locating you. Your dad and I were both working when you were found, he said he needed to stay busy. We knew they were close but we didn't know when you would be found. When you were in surgery, your father came and found me and called the rest of your family. It wasn't all but of 15 minutes before they were here."

"What about Bella?"

He continued to go on and tell me how Bella got involved and about her parents. 

"Does she know?"

"Yes she knows everything. Your mom and Rosalie were with her the whole time she was talking to the police.

"So what happened to James?"

"They haven't found him yet. You haven't seen him but there has been an officer at your door since this morning for your protection. There is one at Bella's door too." I felt a chill go down my spine. I didn't say anything, there wasn't anything to say.

"Can we come in?" I heard from the door.

"Of course, Mom!" I was thrilled to finally see her

"Oh Edward! I have missed you so much!" She ran straight towards me, tears in her eyes, Alice right on her heals. She knelt down to hug me and then she started to sob.

"Oh Edward, I am so glad you are okay. I have missed you so much." She let go and stepped back, allowing Alice to step in and give me a hug. She bounced towards me and slammed right into me, "Ouch, Alice."

"I am so sorry, I am just so happy to see you!" She squealed. Then her face turned serious, "Don't ever do that to me again or any of us for that matter!"

Jasper cleared his throat, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that any of this was your fault…I just…"

"It's okay Alice, Jasper is just over reacting. And don't worry, I don't plan on getting kidnapped again by some crazy psychotic lunatic." I smiled at her while everyone chuckled awkwardly.

"Have you eaten today sweetie?" My mother asked.

"I had some soup and toast right before you came in."

"Good, you need to regain your strength."

"Edward, I am sorry but we are going to have to leave, I have to get Mom to her oncology appointment. We can't be late." Alice informed me.

Worry shot through me like a lightening bolt, "Why? Are you okay Mom?"

"Yes, I am in remission honey! We found out two days after you were gone…and this is just a follow up. If everything is fine I shouldn't have to see him for awhile."

"That's great to hear!" I already knew this but it was great to hear it from her, it had been a few rough years finding out she had ovarian cancer but a rare blood disorder on top of it. She was extremely prone to blood clots and had had two strokes during her chemotherapy. They were only minor strokes and she had no lingering effects from them, thank God.

"I love you sweetie, I'll be back after my appointment."

"Love you to Mom." My mom kissed me on the cheek and walked towards the door. Alice kissed Jasper good bye then came over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I will be back to Edward, love you. Jasper, will you be ready to go home soon afterwards?" Alice asked him. He nodded, "Okay see you guys in a little bit!"

I watched as they left, feeling better about my Mothers medical health, seeing her for myself. I didn't realize how worried I had been until she gave me the good news.

"Could you help me to the bathroom?" I asked after they left.

"Are you sure you don't want to use a urinal?"

"No, I would really like to piss in a real toilet." Jasper nodded, understanding my reason.

He helped me into a wheelchair and rolled me into the bathroom.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay standing on your own?" Worry lacing his tone. "I could still get that urinal or stay and help?"

I knew neither of us would be comfortable with Jasper helping me take a piss but he would if I wanted him to, he would do anything for me as I would do for him.

"Do you think you could just help me stand up?"

He carefully helped me, it was rather painful but I tried to keep my face calm for his sake.

"You doing okay? How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm good," was all I said, if I gave more than that he would see through it.

"Okay, I will be right outside. Just yell when you're done or if you need anything."

I nodded towards him as he closed the door behind him. I was holding onto the bar to help steady myself but I felt pretty good. And it was a relief to be using an actual toilet without being watched or having someone help me. After I was finished, I turned towards the sink to wash my hands and lost my balance. I grabbed onto the counter to try to stop myself from falling, but all it had done was make the situation worse. As I fell back, the corner of the counter caught my forearm, cutting my arm in the process. I braced myself for the landing but only landed on my butt with a hard thud. I could hear Jasper in the background knocking on the door asking if I was okay. But all I could do was focus on the blood spilling from my arm. I was in awe, somewhere in the back of my head I knew I should apply pressure to the wound to slow the bleeding but I couldn't do it. I was fascinated by the blood. I sat there for a few moments before I realized I was crying. Not from physical pain but the more I watched the blood flow the more painful emotions were lifting off of my chest. I could feel a sense of calm washing over me and I couldn't bare to stop this feeling, even know I knew it was wrong. My enjoyment was short lived as Jasper interrupted my thoughts and placed towel over my arm and applied pressure on my wound.

"Edward, what happened?"

The first thing that blurted from my mouth was, "It was an accident, I swear!" It sounded like a cover-up more than the truth but it was the truth. I hadn't done this on purpose. I may have enjoyed it but he didn't need to know that, he couldn't know that.

"It's okay, are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No, I just lost my footing and fell back. I tried to grab the counter to hold myself up but the corner caught my arm, it was a complete accident."

Jasper opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by my father running into the bathroom frantically. "What happened? Are you okay? Did you hit your head? Are you hurt?" He knelt down next to me, starting to inspect my head for swelling.

"Dad, I am fine. I'm sorry, it was an accident. I turned towards the sink to wash my hands and los my footing. My arm caught the corner on my way down. I didn't hit my head and I am not hurt anywhere else." I looked up from my wound and found both Jasper and my dad looking at me curiously. "I swear it was an accident."

"We believe you," Jasper said.

My dad lifted the towel that was covering my cut, "It's probably going to need stitches, hold on to this Edward." Indicating he wanted me to hold pressure on the wound.

"Lets get him back into bed," he told jasper.

He and jasper helped me into the wheelchair and got me back into bed. "I am going to go get some supplies, I will be right back. Jasper wait here?"

He nodded but kept looking out the window without saying a word.

I couldn't get over this high I was feeling. It felt like 100 pounds of stress had just been lifted off my chest. I knew it wasn't right to feel this way but I couldn't deny it. The physical pain fro m my arm and the sight of my blood flowing down my arm had given me an emotional release.

A few minutes later my dad walked through the door carrying a bunch of medical supplies and a bed side urinal.

"No, Dad. This was an accident. I can go to the bathroom, I don't need to piss in a bottle."

"You obviously aren't strong enough yet to move around on your own."He argued.

"I am so sorry, this is my fault. I should have stayed with you," Jasper stated, turning from the window.

"It's not anyone's fault! I literally tripped over my own feet. I wasn't feeling dizzy or lightheaded or weak!"

"No, its not anyone's fault. But you are still using the urinal. You are not to get out of bed or do anything without assistance." My dad rolled a stool to the side of the bed and took my arm in his hands. As he removed the towel from my arm, I was again washed over with a sense of calm watching the blood pour out of my arm.

"It's going to need a few stitches but it's not too bad, looks worse than it really is." And with that he began stitching up my arm. I welcomed the pain with an open mind and rested my head against my pillow. I was going to enjoy this feeling, knowing it wouldn't last long. I must have fallen asleep because I woke to quiet whispering.

"Do you think it was a complete accident?" I heard my Dad ask. I waited, my eyes still closed, for the answer.

"Yes, I do believe it was an accident but Carlisle, did you see the look in his eyes? He was enjoying the pain. I have seen the look before, from other patients. It was a sense of release for him. To get rid of the emotional buildup he has bottled up inside of him."

"I saw it too. He was way too calm."

"Yea, I will explain to Dr. Jones my concern. We will need to keep an eye on him but this doesn't mean he will do anything further."

I chose then to make them aware I was awake, "Sorry I didn't mean to doze off."

The both slightly jumped at the sound of my voice, "It's okay, your body needs to rest," answered my Dad. "Your mom is going to be here shortly, do you want to move to the chair, with assistance?"

"Yes but when can I see Bella again?"

"She has been sleeping on and off. I think everything has caught up to her and she is exhausted. But I'll let you know when she is feeling up to it."

I nodded and started to sit up and swing my legs around to the side of them bed. My dad literally ran to my side, "I said with assistance Edward."

"Dad I wasn't going to stand on my own I was just sitting up. I told you I was fine."

"Still, I want someone to be with you when you exert yourself like…" he trailed off. I looked up at him to see what had caused him to stop, he was starring at my bed behind me.

"Edward, how are you feeling?" He asked, concerned.

"I told you I feel fine. Why?" I looked behind me and my heart stopped. "No, No, No" was all I managed to get out. There was so much blood, my sheets were saturated. And there could only be one source of all that blood, my rectum. I could feel my eyes start to sting, I was going to lose it.

"Edward, it's going to be okay. You must have torn something when you fell. Jasper, can you stand with him? I am going to go page Garrett and Dr. Capeltie."

"Dr. Capeltie? Why him?" I asked frantically, I knew the answer but I asked anyways. The pressure on my chest was coming back aggressively.

"Edward, that is a lot of blood, you know that. This may take more than a few external stitches." He threw a bunch of disposable blue pads towards Jasper, "Put these over his sheets and lay him down. I'll be right back."

Jasper laid the pads down on the bed and was now standing in front of me, "Edward, try to slow your breathing down."

I hadn't even realized I was breathing fast but when I tried to slow it down I couldn't. "I can't breathe."

Jasper grabbed a hold of my shoulders, "Edward, lets lie back."

"No I can't breathe. My chest…it hurts…"

"Okay, well let's lie you back into bed."

I reluctantly let him lie be back. He started to hook me up to the heart monitor and placed the blood pressure cuff around my uninjured arm. Jasper is a few years older than me and finished high school two years before I did and went to school to be a paramedic before going to school as a psychologist.

He helped me turn to my side, "Edward, take a deep breath, now slowly exhale…That's it." We did this for a few minutes and I could feel my breathing become more controlled. I realized I was squeezing Jaspers hand very hard, I loosened my grip but did not let go. I heard the door open and saw my Dad, Garrett, Jared, and another male nurse I had never met before. They were pushing a new bed in with them. I saw my dad look at the heart monitor and I flash of concern sparked in his eyes before he composed himself.

"Edward, son, look at me. You are going to be okay but this is what is going to happen Edward. We are going to move you over to the clean bed and Garrett is going to take a look. This is a more significant amount of blood than when you initially came in. If we can't find the source or are unable to control the bleeding we are going to have to go in surgically. Dr. Capelti is on his way, just in case. Your blood pressure is a little low but it may mean nothing okay?" I nodded towards him unable to say anything.

"Let's get him out of this gown before we move him." Jasper started to let go of my hand but I tightened my grasp. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to." I said. "I will stay as long as you want me to," was his reply, nothing else needed to be said.

The nurses removed my gown the back of it was saturated with blood. I was too terrified to even care that I was naked in front of everyone. They helped me move to the clean bed where a bunch of disposable blue pads were laid out. As soon as I was off the dirty bed, they placed a new gown on me. The laid my on my side and I could feel a gush of blood pour out. I started to cry, "I am so sorry, I'm sorry."

"Buddy, it's okay. I promise. Try not to let your breathing get too fast," He reminded me, "Try to focus on that."

I heard Garret say, "His blood pressure is getting lower and his heart rate is too fast."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the nurse I didn't know push something through my IV.

"What did he just give me?" "Edward, try to relax its going to be okay."

"No tell me! I don't want to be lied to…"

"Son, you are panicking, your heart rate is too fast. It's just a little Ativan to help calm you. It's a small dose."

"Thank you," I replied, "I just want to be told what is going on."

"Edward, I am going to take a look. If I hurt you, tell me please." I heard Garrett say behind me. I heard him place gloves on his hands, "You are going to feel my hands on you."

I felt him touch my back side, just as I started to feel the Ativan kick in.

"Nice, easy breathes." I heard Jasper whisper, with a gently squeeze to my hand.

"Edward, are you in any pain in your rectum?" Garrett asked.

"Not anymore than I was before I fell." I answered flatly.

"Okay, well I can't seem to find the source of the bleed and I don't want to do an internal exam here. Jake will you see where is and tell him we need to get an OR booked."

"Yea," I heard him answer and quiet click of the door shutting.

"Edward we are going to take you to the OR and use a scope to hopefully find where the bleeding is coming from, okay?" Garrett asked.

"Will I die if I say no?" I saw my father and Jasper straighten as I said this.

"I don't know that for sure but there is a possibility of death. You have already lost a good amount of blood and it is not slowing down."

"Just do what you have to do, I guess." Death is not what I wanted, at least not this way. Death by rectal bleed is not what I wanted on my death certificate. My monitor started to beep and everyone's heads shot towards the monitor.

"Your oxygen levels are a little low, let's get a nasal cannula on him at 6 liters per minute and another IV started. Contact the blood bank and gets some on reserve, just in case."

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, son?"

"Please tell Bella that I love her and that I am sorry."

"Edward, you are going to be fine. But I'll tell Bella you love her. What do you want me to tell her when she asks where you are?"

"The truth."

"Okay, I will do that son."

Jake walked in the room, "Dr. Capelti said he would meet you in the OR. He is headed up there now. We are to take him up and get him prepped."

"Okay, let's get him ready to transport. Edward I will meet you up there, we will get this taken care of and you will be fine." I nodded slowly and he left. The two nurses started to disconnect me from the monitor and hook me to the portable monitor and oxygen.

"Can you come with me Dad?"

"Yes, I will go as far as they will allow me to son."

"Take care, we will see you when you are done, we love you." Jasper said.

They covered me with a few blankets and pushed me out of the room. I was thankful for the Ativan, it calmed me enough but without knocking me out. I was still aware of my surroundings. I closed my eyes all the way to the OR. I didn't want to see people staring at me.

" we are going to have to leave you here." I heard someone tell my father.

"I understand. Edward it's going to be okay, you will be okay. Me and your mother love you."

"I love you two too." He kissed my forehead and then I felt the bed move again.

I few minutes later someone was shaking my shoulder, "Edward? Are you awake?"

"Yea," I responded, opening my eyes to the bright lights of the OR room.

"My name is Kelly. I'll be one of the nurses in the OR with you. Dr. Capelti and Garrett are washing up now. We are going to move you to the OR table and start another IV, okay?"

They moved me over and hooked me up to their machines. I felt Kelly put a band around my arm, "You are going to feel a pinch okay?"I did but the pain was nothing compared to the emotional torture I was in right now.

"Edward?" it was Dr. Capelti. "Hey there, we are going to get this fixed. We are going to use a scope to try to find the source of the bleeding and then we will go from there. We are going to give you some Valium to make you sleepy and we will see you when you wake up, okay?"

"Yea." I already started to feel drowsy. The last thing I remember is Dr. Capelti saying that everything would be fine.


End file.
